Wedding: Take Two
by rebellover
Summary: My Take on what should have happen after Sookie's wedding. Lit and Java Junkie
1. HELL

SUMMARY: A simple tale of what really should have happen between Rory/Jess, and like most good lit tales Java junkie undertones.

A/N: I don't know where this is heading...I won't lie it may suck al lot but hopefully not, just a little fluffy angst to keep the lit fan inside at bay. Takes place right after Sookie's wedding. Read, review make me smile

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing though it be sweet if I owned jess or Luke...bah on dean...I won't mind Logan either...but he's not in this little story so moving on...not mine only use them because I can't think of my own characters

Chapter One: HELL

"Don't say a word" Jess ran the words over and over again thorough his mind, and he still had no idea what to do with them. **_'Don't say a word to me...or about it...or just never speak again...Oh hell it doesn't matter! She kissed Me!' _**Jess couldn't believe it Rory Gilmore, town princess, miss goody two shoes _just kissed him! _Cheated on her own perfect 'bag boy' boyfriend to kiss a James Dean wanna-be. Then she ran.

The running is what really throw the whole situation into a loop. He didn't know if he should chase her or give her space All he did know was they need to talk. Though talking was never exactly a strong point for Jess but he had the strongest urge to talk right now. Unfortunately he was alone. Having been standing in the same spot for the last fifteen minutes staring at the area Rory had just darted away from. He began trudging his way back to the diner to talk to the one person in this town that may help him.

All the while Jess was pondering the kiss and the parting shoots, Rory was walking down the isle trying to think of anything but the kiss. Needless to say she was failing miserably.

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god." was about the most coherent thought she could make out. She was in awe with herself she couldn't believe what she'd done. Rory Gilmore cheated. Rory was never as much of a good girl as her town tried to make her out to be but she never that thought she'd cheat, until him. He walked into her life and turned it all upside down. Dean was perfect a tad jealous but perfect, the perfect _first _boyfriend. He never pushed her to do anything, was nice to her mother, hung out with her friends...all in all he wasn't much of a challenge. She hated to think of him this way and she never did before _him._ Jess on the other hand was anything but perfect. He was rude, mean to everyone but her especially her mother, hated everyone she liked ...all in all he was difficult. Rory never saw herself as the girl who went for the bad boys but he made her think differently made her want the bad boy.

"Wait! what are you thinking about Gilmore!" Rory argued inwardly with herself "You were just welcoming him home...it was a friendly kiss." She knew this was a lie an all out lie; there was nothing friendly about that kiss.

'**_I'll just have to talk to him_**' she thought "**_Figure out what happen_**" Then she remembered someone else...Dean...her boyfriend...sweet kicked puppy dog...Dean. How was she going to face him after she...cheated.

"Urgh...I'm going to hell"

The rest of the ceremony went off with out a hitch. The guest moved on to the reception and with all the cheer no one picked up on the pit of disperse known as Lorelai. She'd been so close and it was ripped away. Sherry was pregnant. Christopher was gone and not with her. She needed coffee or alcohol or both. Rory was being odd and Sookie was distracted so she didn't think it necessary to inform anyone she'd be escaping for a moment. Lorelai began the familiar route to Luke's only to reach the door and remember...the fight.

She never knew how much she missed Luke until he was gone. He was there yes but he was not _her_ Luke. She really need him right now, he always new how to make it all seem a little better; but she couldn't turn to him not now. All because of one stupid fight!

**_"It was Justified!" _**Lorelai thought angrily. She wished Jess would have never shown up here. **"He did this!"**...That's about when she saw him...at the counter...talking...yes talking...the punk that broke her daughter and made her lose her Luke! She did not need this not now. She did a to the rear and marched back to the wedding.

"He can go to hell!"

A/N: sorry this is so short and there will be dialogue soon! please review it will make me happy and if you have any ideas for the story I would totally love to hear them! thanks!

And I'm truly sorry for the to the rear comment...its a band thing. Yep that's right I'm a band fag.


	2. talks and attempts

#A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You really perked up my otherwise gloomy day! Actually you made me extremely giddy and I totally didn't need that with the amount of coffee in my system but I was beyond happy! So in conclusion sorry for all the errors last chapter, I'll actually proof read this time (I know bad me no cookie), I'll totally try to incorporate your ideas, and finally I'll try to keep my shameful band fag ways at bay! (oh and I'm undecided about Rory and DC)

DISCLAIMER: Not Mine, only the unoriginal plot line and horrible title!

Chapter 2- talks and attempts

"So...Luke.."

"Yes Jess"

"Um..."

"Do you need something? I'm trying to work?" Luke asked irritated, Jess had been following him around the diner for ten minutes now.

"I wanted to talk.." Jess mumbled. **_'Why am I doing this again'_**

"Mr. Rebel, leave me be, James Dean wants to talk! Do my ears deceive me?" Luke mocked.

"Can you or not?" Jess rolled his eyes, agitated.

"Casaer! Watch the diner" Luke yelled, and began to trudge upstairs.

"So, talk." Luke demanded, when they reached there destination.

"Huh."

"You wanted to talk."

"Yes."

"About…?"

"The weather."

"Must you always be a smartass?" Luke growled, "Look I don't have time for this. If you have nothing to say I've got work to do."

"She kissed me." Jess blurted, as Luke moved to get up.

"Who? What?" Luke stuttered, plopping back down.

"A poodle named Dolly. I really think I like her" Jess responded, sarcastically.

"What?"

"Rory, Einstein"

"RORY GILMORE, daughter of Lorelia Gilmore, girlfriend of Dean! Rory?"

"No, the other one."

"Damn It Jess! I told you to leave her alone!" Luke sighed.

"HEY! She kissed me! All I did was stand there!" Jess shouted, defensively.

"Some how I doubt that." Luke replied, sarcastically.

"Seriously, I just said I moved back and she grabbed me and kissed me! I can't help I'm irresistible."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"Maybe."

"Jess then its just as bad! She's someone else's girl!" Luke bellowed, "From the second you meant her you've tried to seduce her away from Dean!"

"Well it wasn't hard! All I had to was string to sentences together and she fell to my feet!"

"Charming," Luke grumbled "what did she do after the kiss?"

"After _she kissed me!_" Jess snarled ,"She ran away." he mumbled weakly

"Didn't say a word?"

"Not exactly."

"What?"

"She said, and I quote 'Oh god, don't say a word, and oh yeah welcome back.'"

"So."

"So."

"That means..."

"Exactly."

"Talk to her."

"Why did I try talking to you again?"

"Hey! It's good advice!"

"Yeah if I want to destroy the only good thing about this town."

"It could help."

"I don't know why I came to you. You've let Lorelai string you around for years, like you could help."

"HEY! I have not let Lorelai string me anywhere!"

"Whatever I'm going out."

"Where?"

"Out." and with that Jess exited the apartment.

**_'Well at least he came to attempt to talk' _**Luke thought, shaking his head and heading back to work.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Wedding was over and the reception was in full bloom. Rory having lost her mother sat alone at her table with an over flowing plat of wallowing cookies. Amazing wallowing cookies of course because Sookie made them.

"Well, Mr. Cookie, oh what a tangle web we've weaved." She grumbled, biting the head of the cartoon dove cookie.

"Talking to your food Ror?" Rory froze, she was trapped all escape routes blocked. **_'crap'_**

"DEAN!" she cheered, overly excited. "Hi!"

"Hey Ror, you Ok? You seem kinda down talking to the cookie about a web you've weaved."

"Oh." Rory thought quick "Ha just a cookie...joke. Yep a joke between me and Mr. Cookie here." She'd never been one for quick thinking "Funny, funny cookie."

"Uh...ok."

"Oh my look at the time... have you seen my folks...best go find them…..bye Dean."

Rory yelped, leaping up knocking over three chairs and spilling her drink.

"Ok Rory, I'll be here." Dean called, to her retreating form. She was acting funny and he didn't like it at all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Dean faded into the background, Rory retreated farther and farther away from the group. She was walking randomly in hope of finding the person she want so desperately to talk to and luck would have it said person sat moping off the side of the party.

"Mom! I have something I have to tell you!"

"Hey Rory" She replied, gloomily

"What's wrong? Where's Dad?"

"He left."

"What? Why?"

"Sherry called."

"WHAT! But he promised...I can't believe him why would he do this!"

"Calm down sweetie."

"NO! After everything why would he do this to us!"

"Sherry's pregnant honey."

"Oh My God."

"Yep."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, he's gonna be there for her because he doesn't want to miss it all again."

"Wow, mom I'm so sorry."

"Nothing you can do." Lorelai responded, dryly. "So what did you have to talk about?"

"Oh, just...I was worried about leaving Dean and going to DC. " Rory lied, not wanting to worry her mother anymore. "Really its nothing."

"Well you don't have to go hon."

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

"Ok, well we should get back."

"Yeah lets go" Linking arms, the Gilmore girls headed back to wedding both lost in there own disperse.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was a little after midnight when the party finally ended. Both Lorelais were still lost in their own personal funk and decided to head home separately. Rory felt she needed time to think. She headed to her favorite place to think, the bridge. Rory spent most of the evening thinking about what happen and thought it be best if she finally shifted through her thoughts. All she knew for sure was it was wrong and could NOT happen again.

_**'you LOVE Dean'** _She told herself for the millionth time **'_then why did you kiss Jess_**the problem was she had no answer for this question. She didn't know why she needed to kiss him but she knew she did. Now she didn't know how to ever face him again, ever. She decided that tonight was not the night to figure it all out. She'd sleep on it, gather her thoughts and talk to him in a few days. One thing was for sure Dean could NEVER know.

Unfortunately the fates were not on her side this evening. Just as she gathered to leave, the source of all her melodrama came strutting down the bridge, cigarette in hand.

"Jess."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Sorry to leave you with cliff-hanger but well its kinda fun...I now understand why so many stories end this way. I hope you liked the new chapter, I personally liked it better then the first but hey review and tell me what you think. Thanks again for the great reviews, this being my first story I very nervous and you made me feel way better. Well Jess/Rory action next! YAY!


	3. The Blame Game

#A/N: well here kids is the third chapter and the Rory/Jess action you've been waiting for! Thanks to everyone who reviewed it made me happy! I'm sorry in advance for Rory's OOC reading material but its one of my favs (pure silly fluff) and had a useful title! Also I really don't get this beta thing anyone who cares to explain how I get one go right ahead! Anyways on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: nothing is mine! Though I wish I were cool enough to have invented both Gilmore Girls and Angus! I also wish I owned Jess but I get neither...damn

Chapter 3- The Blame Game

Jess froze, he hadn't seen Rory when he decided to come smoke on the bridge. Now he was stuck **_'To run or not to run that tis the question'_**

"Jess, um..." Rory muttered, **_'Crap what am I going to say?'_** She was not ready to see him! She hadn't made the list or the charts, let alone gather her thoughts. In other words she was panicked.

"Hi." He sighed, walking the rest of the way down the bridge.

"Hi."

"So..." **_'This is pointless! Were both thinking about the say thing'_** He thought, hopelessly but he refused to be the one to bring it up. "What book you reading?"

"Um, well, It's kinda fluff reading." Rory responded shocked.**_ 'Fine! I'll play your game! Pretend nothing happen, I can do that' _**Rory was edging on angry and she knew it was unfair, "you wouldn't like it."

"Huh, tell me anyways." **_' I guess I figured out what don't say a word means. Never mention it again and pretend it never happen...cause that'll work Ror.'_**

"Well my mom read it because she liked the title; and evidently it was too funny for me not to read." **_'I can't believe he's just acting like nothing is different! Didn't kissing me mean anything to him? Oh god Rory, listen to yourself! You wanted nothing to have changed remember? You should be happy!'_**

"Still doesn't tell me what it is." **_'Damn it Gilmore your driving me insane! At least pretend it meant something to you!'_**

"Fine but you have to promise not to laugh." **_'Stop acting so normal! Things are not normal! We kissed remember? You did the whole grabs face, tries to pull closer thing...oh no! should I be remembering it with such...detail?'_**

"I promise." **_'Why won't you just cave already? It's written all over your face. I know its eating at you.'_** "Scout's honor." he smirked, three fingers held high.

"Since when are you a boy Scout?" **_'You know I think its ok that I remember it so well. it just happen today and I'm a very observant person. Oh who am I kidding that doesn't even make sense! DEAN, think Dean, NOT, I repeat not Boy Scouty Jess...in uniform...No no no...DEAN.'_**

"Stop avoiding the subject Rory."

"WHAT!" **_'Omg he brought it up! and you were avoiding it not me!'_**

"Title Rory, what you think I was talking about." he smirked wider **_'Didn't mean to scary you. thought I meant the kiss huh, interesting reaction.'_**

"Did I ever tell you how ugly your smirk makes you look?" she glared. **_'Jerk, thinks he's funny trying to taunt me like that. HA! I'll show him.'_**

"Title."

" Fine! Angus, Thongs and Full Frontal Snog...ing" Rory froze **_'Oh No. Oh no I did not just mention anything pertaining to the k-word.'_** "hey, you promised not to laugh."

"Many of your favorite authors are rolling in your graves because of books like that." **_'Wow that was priceless. wonder how far I can push this.'_**

"Hey its not bad! It's actually really funny." She was actually really enjoy the book, regardless of its fluffy nature.

"So, tell me Rory what is this snogging about?"

"Uh...just a teenage girl...coming of age." _'**Why did I have to tell him? Why did I have to kiss him?'**_

"Never heard the term snogging before," he sighed, innocently, "what does it mean?" **_'your making this far to easy Gilmore.'_**

"ugh..." _'**I hate him I hate him'**_" It means..." **_'Why do you taunt me so? Why Jess why?'_** "uh...kissing."

"Huh."

"Why are you doing this!" Rory caved.

"Doing what?"

"Pretending nothing happen then forcing me into bringing it up!"

"Oh, was I suppose to say something?" Jess mocked, "Here I thought I wasn't suppose to say a word."

"Jess...I..."

"You what?"

"It's your fault!" Rory blurted **_'Yeah cause that makes loads of sense...'_**

"What!" Jess was floored.

"Well it was."

"Really cause I remember innocently standing there, when you mauled me!"

"Mauled You! I did not mall you!"

"Whatever you say Ror."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Jess snarled back, there was a good ten minutes of silence until. "Fine Rory. I'm going."

"Jess. No. Wait."

"Why?"

"Because..." **_' Were not done here, I don't want you to go, because I said so damn it!' _**"We need to talk."

"Then answer my question."

"I can't."

"And why's that, cat got your tongue?"

"I don't have an answer."

"What are we back to blaming me?"

"You know what, yeah!"

"Oh, do explain this."

"If you hadn't have come back _this _would have never happen!"

"Stop doing that!" Jess snapped.

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding saying what happen."

"I am not."

"Fine, what happen Rory?"

"We...kissed."

"Wrong."

"What..."

"_We _did not kiss."

"Jess what are you-"

"You kissed me. "

"Oh."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"And they say your bright."

"Fine! Ok fine! I kissed you! Are you happy now?"

"No."

"God! What more do you want!" Rory felt like crying, why was he being so difficult!

"Blame in the rightful place."

"It is." Rory stood her ground, technically she was right.

"Your kidding, right."

"No, why would I be kidding? If you hadnt have come back, I wouldn't have kissed you."

"If you hadn't have came to new York, I wouldn't have come back." Jess countered.

"So that's why you came back?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know! Can't you understand that!"

"You do know!"

"FINE JESS! YOU WANNA KNOW WHY! DO YOU REALLY WANNA KNOW?" Rory bellowed at him.

"No Rory, this whole time I've been repeatedly asking you because I could careless!"

"God Your an Ass."

"Just tell me Rory!"

"FINE! Because you read! Because you seem to think it takes to much effort to string two whole sentences together! Because you don't care what anyone thinks! Because you refuse to let anyone one in and you let me in! Because you smirk when you think your being smart and because...I THOUGHT YOU CAME BACK FOR ME!"

She expected shocked scilence or a smartass remark , maybe a two bit comment on her relationship with Dean; she did not expect his lips to crash into hers. The sudden shock passed quickly and before she knew it she was kissing him back with all she had. This wasn't like the other kiss, there was more then just a surprise, it was full of lust, passion, anger, and bottled up sexual tension. Jess had her backed up into a tree his hands buried in her hair before it hit her. This was not Dean. This was not her boyfriend, this was Jess. Just as suddenly as the kiss started it ended. Rory recoiled back and slapped him.

"What the hell was that for!" he snarled, cupping his face.

""What the hell was that?" Rory demanded.

"Just returning a favor." he bit back at her.

"Jess we can't do this..." her voice softened.

"Why not."

"Dean."

"You don't want him Rory! We both know that!"

"I love him."

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe it will be true." he spat at her.

"That's not fair Jess!"

"Not Fair! I'll tell you what's not fair Rory! YOU TOYING WITH ME!"

"I'm not toying with you!"

"You know how I feel about you. I didn't exactly hide it."

"Jess..."

"Then to kiss me, run, then tell me all this shit JUST TO PULL AWAY FROM ME AGAIN! That's not fair."

"I'm not yours to have pull away."

"Your cracked! You want this as much as me!"

"I do not."

"bull."

"I want Dean."

"And kissing me really expresses that."

"It was a stupid accident! It was wrong."

"Accident! What trip and fall on my lips?"

"Shut up Jess"

"No, explain this to me Rory. Was it a trick of the light did I suddenly develop bad floppy hair and grow a foot?"

"No! No just shut up!" she was starting to cry.

"Explain yourself." he hated seeing her crying, but he had to know

"I wasn't thinking ok! It was wrong and It can't happen again!"

"Worried bag boy will find out?"

"His name is Dean and he won't find out!"

"Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what?"

"Trapping yourself in a failing relationship."

"MY relationship Is Not Failing."

"You kissed another guy."

"SHUT UP! I'm sorry I hurt you but I'm with Dean and you'll just have to except that!"

"And if I don't?"

"Jess, there's nothing you can do about it"

"You know this is going to come back to haunt you right?" with that he smirked and walked away, leaving Rory on the bridge with more to ponder then before.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: AH-HA I think I found a plot line somewhere in here! Well hopefully you kids enjoyed my splendid Rory/Jess action and don't worry Java Fans Luke and Lorelai will be coming in soon! So Please Review and tell me what you think or any ideas of where to head! Also I'm thinking of maybe upping the rating- agree or disagree?


	4. floppy hair and talking muffins

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I've been mega busy! That being said, thanks for again for all the reviews! They really do make my day! So I finally snagged myself a beta! So extra special (corny phrase) thanks to **kckgirl**! In other news I've decided not to up the rating and I'm actually faking sick so I can finish this for you. So read and review! thanks!

Chapter 4- Floppy hair and Talking Muffins

The diner bell rung out the next morning as Rory and Lorelai tentatively walked into the diner. Both were dreading making an appearance, Lorelai didn't want to see Jess mocking with his presence and Luke just not being...Luke. Rory also had two big fears walking into the diner; Seeing Jess after his parting words of warning and awkward confrontation and seeing Dean after well everything. Unfortunately the girls had to eat so in they walked.

"Um, how about that table?" Rory pointed to the table far off in the corner.

"Perfect!" Lorelai smirked, a well hidden table was exactly what she needed "Hey wait a minute! I know why I'm hiding but why are you?"

"I'm not, I'm just thinking of your needs." Rory lied

"Since when have you been behind my hide from Luke campaign?" Lorelai asked suspiciously "You refused to wear the button I made!"

"Well it didn't match my out fit."

"Yeah, yeah, likely story."

"When are you going to talk to him anyways?"

"I've tried sweets, but he's pulling a Mr. Freeze."

"Ice ray and all?"

"Set to kill."

"Hey Rory...Lorelai." Dean called cheerily bursting into the diner

"AH! We've been discovered! Run for your life!" Lorelai cried in mock horror

"You were hiding?" asked sitting down next to a very tense Rory

"Ugh, yeah." Rory stuttered nervously **_'oh no! He knows! I can see it in his eyes! Ah I sound like Lane!'_** "Mr. Freeze has his gun set on kill for mom."

"Do I want to know?"

"Most likely not." Lorelai offered "What does one have to do to get served in this place!"

"Table Dance." Rory suggested

"Oh do you think they'd except lap dances? I'm far better at those!"

"Dirty!"

"You could always move out of the dark corner?"

"Silly Dean knows not what he says." Lorelai mocked tapping his head

"Coffee?" a voice outside the conversation offered

"JESS!" Dean asked shocked. Rory froze, it shocked her how casual he had come up to her. **_'he's up to something'_**

"That's me." Jess grunted and turned to Lorelai "Coffee?" he asked pouring some into her mug

"I thought you moved away?" Dean snarled

"Moved back."

"Why? No one wants you here."

"Dean!" Rory voiced before thought about it "It was just unnecessarily mean." Rory tried to recover because of Dean's glare

"Huh," Jess smirked "Rory, old chum, would you like some coffee?" He thought Rory defending him was priceless, or more the look on bag boys face was. He had a plan and Bag Boy was making it too easy. **_'you're going down Bag Boy'_**

"Ugh yeah sure." Rory nodded bewildered. Had he not left her alone on the bridge last night? Had he not yelled at her, kissed her, and yelled at her again? Had she made this whole situation up or did she walk into some crazy twilight zone **_'what are you up to Jess'_**

"So I'm re reading Great Gatsby." Jess said nonchalantly as he pour Rory's coffee

"You hate that book!" Rory said quickly, if he wanted things to be normal she would make them that way

"Yeah, I thought I'd like it better if the school wasn't forcing me to read it."

"Like you go to school." Dean slurred he didn't like that Rory and Jess were so talkative so friendly. Especially after the little punk wrecked Rory's car. The car Dean made for her.

"True," Jess agreed, then with a look of great concentration "but I do have cool hair."

"Dean has cool hair too," Lorelai offered "Its all Floppy and fun."

"You're right it is floppy." Jess smirked

"Are you going to take our orders or continue to force small talk on Rory?'

"Oh are you hungry?"

"That is why one would come to a diner isn't" Dean was beyond annoyed

"We serve food! Well Gee Golly!" Jess said with mocked gusto

"Were you always so damaged?"

"Was your hair always so floppy?" Jess countered

"STOP! Both of you!" Rory cut in, she was fed up, she didn't want to hear them bicker anymore. It was also freaking her out because Dean was provoking Jess not vice versa **_'is Jess attempting to...play nice?'_**

"Sorry Ror, guess I got carried away." Dean apologized throwing a possessive arm over Rory's shoulder "I'm just surprised to see him is all."

"What Ror here didn't tell you I was back?" Jess grinned broadly **_'and he's back' _**Rory thought hopelessly "Can I get anyone breakfast?"

"You knew he was back!" Dean asked angrily turning to Rory

"Ugh, yeah." she said tentatively

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It happened yesterday...it slipped my mind."

"I think she just wanted to keep me her little secret." Jess winked and wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Dean look appallingly angry and Rory looked guilty as sin **_'if only you knew how true that statement was Bag Boy' _**

"Jess, you're not helping!" Rory warned shooting Daggers at him with her eyes

"Hey tell me what you want to eat and I'm out of your hair and floppy's too."

"Pancakes, eggs , and waffles." Lorelai ordered for the group

"Coming right up Ms. Gilmore." Jess smiled and walked away going to put in the orders

"Did he just call me Ms. Gilmore?" Lorelai questioned once he was gone

"I believe so."

"When did he become Wally?"

"I'd say more Beaver then Wally."

"Either way far to polite."

"He must want something." Dean finally spoke anger still evident in his voice "You know I'm not really that hungry anymore, I think I'm gonna have to take a rain check on breakfast."

"Are you sure? cause if this about Jess..."

"Yeah Rory I'm sure." Dean spat at her and got up and stormed out the door. Rory didn't even wait for the bell to stop ringing before jumping up to chase after him. Unfortunately she was in such a hurry she didn't see the Jess before it was to late. She crashed into him toppling him to the floor. The whole Diner stopped to watch.

"Slow down speed racer!" Jess mocked helping her up off the ground "Where you off to in such a hurry? Trouble in Paradise?"

"Shut up Jess!" Rory glared "I can't deal with you right now. I have to go fix things with MY BOYFRIEND!"

"Really is he mad at you?" he asked faking innocence

"You provoked him so yeah now he's mad!"

"Hey! he was asking for it!"

"Really?" she replied skeptically

"Like a dead body to a stick." Jess grinned, Rory glared and walked out the door after Dean. **'_you're making this too easy Gilmore'_**

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai sat at her dark corner table alone, two minutes ago she had people to hide her but once again Jess ruined her plans. She was also out of coffee. Lorelai made up her mind then and there, she was going to talk to Luke. Nervously Lorelai slid up to the counter, where Luke stood clean the counter.

"Ok Luke, I have a Joke" Lorelai announced to get his attention "Two muffins are in an oven. One muffin turns to the other say 'man its hot in here' and the other muffin turns and goes 'AUGHH a talking muffin!'" Luke stared blankly and nodded "Do you get it cause there both talking muffins! Ah come on you know that was funny."

"I get it." Luke grunted

"yep, good, good," Lorelai sighed "more coffee please." and with out a word he poured her some more of her precious caffeine

"Anything else?" he asked after she'd been sitting there for awhile

"Luke, I've tried to break your freeze ray here with a little food humor, but you won't give in. Can't we just talk? I want things to be better."

"We are talking."

"But everything's different! I want things to be better!"

"Didn't we already have this conversation."

"Yes, but this time I started with a cheery muffin ice breaker."

"..." Luke sighed and shock his head

"You know ice breaker is a weird phrase, because it's suppose to mean a phrase that breaks the tension right but hey let's say you ice skating and there is a tension filled moment. You wouldn't want the ice to break would you? Of course not because then you'd drown and that be bad and most likely add to the tension." Lorelai rambled, trying to make Luke be normal with crazy talk

"I guess." Luke sighed trying to look like he didn't care. He did of course care but Lorelai had said some pretty harsh things and he was not yet ready for things to go back to normal.

"Then again, it's metaphorical ice and not real ice so perhaps when this metaphorical ice melts instead of cold dieing you get warm tingles. But then again maybe breaking the ice and drowning doesn't give a fun picture to go with my little muffin joke; maybe it needs a new name! It could be tension relief time...no to dirty...OH OH breaking the glass...no to bloody...anyways I'm sure there a better name out there." Lorelai continued

"I'm sure." Luke grunted and but his rag away "Look here's your breakfast, I've got work to do upstairs." Luke mumbled handing her, her pancakes and headed upstairs. Lorelai was now even more down then before. Christopher was gone and she didn't have anyone to turn too. Rory was just as hurt by what happen not to meantion she was certain something was going on that she didn't know about. Sookie was off honeymooning it with Jackson. And Luke just won't cave. Accepting her failure, Lorelai exited the diner and headed to work.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory darted out of the diner, she could not believe how Jess was acting. She had to find Dean. She had to make things good with him. She hated making him upset, he was just to good of a guy for her to actually hurt. And hurt him is what she did she knew that, he didn't know how much she'd hurt him but she was beyond guilty about it. She couldn't believe she had cheated one Dean. Dean was so perfect and she knew she loved him. She knew she had feelings for Jess too though. They were different then what she felt for Dean though, with Dean everything was safe. She felt protected and cared for but with Jess everything was different. He scared her she didn't know what he'd do next, wasn't sure how things would be. She couldn't tell if he cared, couldn't unwrap the mystery known as Jess. What scared her the most though was she couldn't explain or even describe how she felt about him. He was to much of a Risk. Rory finally spotted Dean sitting in the Gazebo and ran to him.

"Dean!"

"Rory what are you doing here? Don't you have breakfast to eat?" Dean glared

"You're mad at me."

"I'm not mad" Dean sighed "I'm confused at you."

"Meaning?"

"Why didn't you tell me he was back?"

"I told you! it slipped my mind." Rory hated lying to him

"When did you see him?"

"At Sookies wedding."

"Is that why you were acting so weird?"

"Yes." she said quietly

"Rory did something happen with you two?" Dean asked scared she'd say yes praying she'd say no

"What! of course not!" Rory lied. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't break his heart, and if she told him he'd dump her and she wanted to be with Dean. She was almost 80 sure about that.

"I just wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to get mad."

"It's just seeing you guys in there talking like nothing happen, drove me insane."

"Good pun."

"Rory.."

"Sorry, I know I should have told you. I am really sorry Dean."

"I know, I just need some time to cool off, ok?"

"Ok" Rory sighed looking at the ground

"Why don't we catch a movie later?" Dean smiled standing up taking her hand

"Yeah I'd like that." Rory sighed relief flooding over her, at this Dean leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't passionate and it wasn't lustful but it was safe. It was Dean. Good. Safe. Reliable. Dean. But Rory knew it was missing something maybe it was the heat she felt with Jess, maybe it was the wrongness. but Rory knew which one was better. But Rory knew which one was smarter as well. And if Rory was anything she was smart so pushed all thoughts of Jess and the Kiss out of her head and kissed back Dean.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Well here ya go chapter 4 over chapter 5 on the way. Tell me what you think! Oh and I really hope no Dean Lovers are reading this and think she should be with Dean cause then I think I'd cry. lol Well the next chapter should be up sometime after the first sorry for the wait but i got exams and i got to cram! till then Review and tell me anything you think and/or want! thanks!


	5. running and romance novels

A/N: GOOD MORNING VIETNAM! jk! Anyways here it is chapter five (I know your just oozing with excitement!) hope you enjoy! Thanks so very much to all you reviewers and of course the best beta in all the land KCKGIRL!

bored247 your review made me hungry:)

DISCLAIMER: I really am Alexis Bledel didn't you know? (jk I own nothing but this sad little jeep like computer and a bad report card)

Chapter 5 running and romance novels

"Are you going or not?"

"Hi Paris." Rory sighed, regretting she answered the phone

"Don't beat around the bush Gilmore!" Paris growled "Answer!"

"I don't know yet."

"How can you not know?" Paris cried exasperated "It's the chance of a lifetime!"

"I know." Rory sighed but she didn't want to spend her entire summer holed up in a dorm room in DC with Paris. It did have its perks though. The thought of escaping the love triangle she'd got herself entwined in was tempting...

"So you're going!" Paris pressed dragging Rory out of her thoughts

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? You know this is the kind of thing the stuffy admission directors at Harvard look for? What if you don't go to Washington and you don't get in? What will you think about not going then?"

"You need new material."

"Why? This works just fine. Are you going Gilmore?"

"Fine."

"Atta girl Rory! See you in Washington!" Paris cheered smugly and hung up. Rory dropped her head on the table.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'm going!" Rory sighed plopping down next to her mother at Luke's.

"Now?" Lorelai asked confused "You just got here."

"No, Mom. I'm going to Washington."

"Finally decided then?"

"No, Paris forced me."

"She use that one about not getting into Harvard again?"

"Yeppers"

"Gosh that girl needs some new material." Suddenly a large noise burst out of the back room, quickly followed by a slur of curse words. Both Lorelais turned to watch Jess pick himself off the floor, gather his dignity, and head to take someone's order.

"Maybe he's drunk!" Lorelai guessed as Jess made his way to give Caesar the people's order.

"MOM!"

"What? James Dean got drunk in Rebel without a Cause!"

"Point?"

"He does try really hard to be like James Dean."

"I doubt he's drunk Mom."

"Why are you defending him? I thought you were mad at him."

"Kinda." Rory sighed "But not really. He's been acting ok since the whole Dean floppy hair thing."

"Oh Oh! Dean and Jess should have a chicken race for you!"

"MOM!"

"What? Think about it Jess can be Jim and Dean can be the other one...what is his name?"

"Unless its Richy Cunningham I don't think its going to work." Jess's smirking voice answered. Rory and Lorelai froze "And James Dean wins so unless you want Dean to die, I'd find a new game for us to play."

"Coffee and then go." Lorelai glared

"As you wish." Jess mocked filling their cups

"So Jess, still reading Gatsby?" Rory asked as he filled her cup

"Nope."

"Did you like it this time?" Rory asked hopefully

"Nope." Jess smiled

"What you reading now?"

"Farewell to Arms."

"Again?"

"Needed a pick me up after, Gatsby got killed. I was very sad."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Well kids I hate to cut your sad little book banter short, but we Gilmore girls have some shopping to do!"

"Really!" Rory asked excited.

"If you're going to Washington, DC for six weeks you'll most definitely need new clothes!"

"Of course." Rory mocked

"You're really going then?" Jess asked Rory pointedly

"Yeah." Rory mumbled

"Huh." Jess sighed setting the coffee pitcher down and heading upstairs.

"What was that about?" Lorelai asked as the girls headed out the door.

"I have no idea." Rory lied looking back at the curtain Jess had just disappeared behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Three hours and six new pairs of shoes later; Rory sat in the appallingly clean room of Lane Kim.

"So what are you in the mood for?" Lane asked scurrying around her room pulling up floor boards full of CD's.

"Chick Rock."

"Joplin?"

"No. More 90's chick rock."

"Um...Jewel!" Lane asked praying she was wrong.

"What! No! Do you have a Jewel CD!"

"No! Who do you want to listen to Rory?"

"Fiona Apple."

"Angst today?"

"A little."

"Ok." Lane sighed putting the CD on. "So you decide to go to Washington then?"

"Less decided more forced." Rory explained.

"How did Dean take it?"

"Really good. He told me to have fun.. Said he'd write."

"Gosh, Dean is so perfect."

"Yep, perfect."

"You seem less excited about that than me?"

"No its nothing about Dean. It's just Jess didn't take me leaving well." Rory explained wondering if she should tell her everything.

"What! Why would he care?" Lane blurted surprised.

"I don't know." Rory mumbled looking down.

"What he say when you told him?"

"He said 'huh'."

"And that's Jess taking it bad? Here I thought that was just Jess."

"We were in the middle of a conversation he just shut down and walked away."

"He's an Odd Bird that Jess."

"Oddest."

"Well Ror, I hate to cute this short but..."

"Bible study awaits you?"

"Correct."

"I've got a date anyways."

"With Dean."

"Yep with Mr. Perfect."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well, that was an interesting movie." Dean quipped dryly after turning off the tape

"Yeah, transporting not the laugh riot, we hoped for." Rory smiled back

"That baby on the ceiling was crazy though."

"Very creepy and the drug use was great!"

"Very good drug use."

"Just not that funny."

"When does your mom get home?" Dean asked suddenly

"Um...I don't know." Rory panicked

"So we got some time?" Dean smiled slyly leaning over.

"Yep." Rory barley got out before Dean's lips descended on hers. She use to love kissing him but it was almost like a chore now. He wasn't bad at it or anything but it seemed all the passion had gone out of it. Just as Rory decided that she was going to give it her all the door opened. Rory and Dean sprung apart and tried to look casual.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" Lorelai mocked look at the teenagers at the opposite ends of the couch.

"No, I should be going anyways. Night Rory, Lorelai." Dean smiled heading out the door.

"You kids looked cozy."

"Mom."

"What want me to leave you alone so you can gather yourself?" Lorelai smirked

"What are we in a Romance novel now?"

"No I would have said burning loins if we were."

"MOM!" Rory yelped repulsed

"After seeing her naked glory..."

"I'm leaving!" Rory yelled grabbing her book off the table and heading out the door.

"HIS LOINS BURNED IN PASSION!" Lorelai yelled after her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The wind blew hard as Rory walked down the empty streets of Stars Hallow. She thought momentarily of going to Luke's for coffee but quickly pushed the idea away. She didn't want to run into the town's local brooding beatnik. The wind howled loudly and Rory hugged her arms closer, she knew it was about to storm but she didn't want to head home and talk about her date. It was a nice date but it almost felt like she was hanging out with a more masculine Lane. She didn't know how to explain this to herself yet let alone her mother. Not to mention that Lorelai was still unaware of the Jess events and Rory was terrified how she would take them, knowing that her mom hated him. Rory slowly made her way to the bridge; it was one of the only thinking spots in Stars Hallow. Rory just prayed that Jess wouldn't be there. **_' I knew I should have never bought that book on Buddha."_** Rory thought to herself as the bridge and its occupant came into view.

"You better head home Rory, don't wanna get wet." Jess called to her, between drags of his cigarette. He didn't even look up from his book.

"It's not raining yet." Rory countered sitting down next to him.

"Oh but the future Hilary Clinton of America doesn't play in the rain." He said dryly, flipping the page of his book.

"Are you mad at me?" Rory asked calmly staring straight ahead

"Nope." He lied, refusing to look at her.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Well I'm not mad. Just disappointed." Jess mocked finally giving her a cold glare.

"Why do you care if I go to DC or not?"

"I don't."

"Then why are you acting this way?"

"What way?"

"Mad."

"How is me sitting here reading me acting mad?"

"You told me to leave!"

"I was being concerned, didn't want you to get all wet." Jess smirked

"Why do you care if I go or not!" Rory yelled leaping up.

"Why do you always run away!" he growled leaping up next to her.

"What?" Rory's voice was suddenly quiet

"When ever things get a little difficult in your perfect f'en world you run."

"I do not!"

"You fight with your mom, you ran away, Dean kissed you , you ran away. You kissed Tristan you ran away. You kissed me you ran away. And look you're having boy problems and you're running away!"

"I'm not running!" Rory suddenly regretted everything she ever told him.

"Excuse me flying."

"Paris is making me!"

"What are you? five! If you don't wanna go all you have to say is no."

"It's a really good opportunity Jess." Rory pleaded with him to understand.

"And it conveniently pulls you away from the source of all your problems?"

"Can't you just understand?"

"Like Dean?" Jess spat out the name like a curse word.

"Yes! Like Dean! He's understanding and caring. Unlike some." Rory glared.

"Really." Jess snarled suddenly stepping closer to her "I don't care at all." at these words the storm finally broke and the rain poured down around them.

"Jess, I didn't mean..." Rory began but suddenly stopped, noticing how close Jess had gotten.

"What did you mean?" Jess asked reaching out to her arm. Rory winced at the sensation of his hot hand on her cold arm, his eyes flashed with anger "Are you afraid of me Rory?"

"What? No!" Rory sighed, he'd misunderstood. She didn't fear him, she feared how he made her feel.

"Why did you wince then?" He asked, stepping closer. He was now mere inches away from her. He could feel the heat projecting off of her, counteracting the cold of the down pour.

"You warm, me cold." Rory mumbled

"Ah." he stepped closer and moved his hand slowly up her arm, resting it on her shoulder.

"Jess." she half moaned, pleading for him to stop.

"I don't want you to leave." Jess admitted his breath hot in Rory's ear.

"Why?" Rory asked, shaken

"You'll think too much without me around." He explained, stepping closer so their bodies were basically flush.

"And you being here affects my thinking?" Rory asked turning to face him.

"You may forget how hot I really am." Jess smirked.

"Hardly possible." Rory let slip. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said "I..."

"Don't worry, I'm going to let that slide." He muttered, leaning closer "Just remember you cold me warm." with that he captured her lips in a heated kiss as the rain poured down around them. Rory's hand flew to his hair tangling her fingers in it, he pulled her even closer then abruptly stopped. Rory was confused, then she backed away. She turned to run but stopped remembering his words **_' You always run."_**, she froze and looked anywhere but at him. He stepped forward and tilted her face to look at him and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Looking her dead in the eyes with his trade mark smirk...

"Run away Rory." Rory didn't need anymore fuel, she took off running as fast as she could with one thought on her mind "Six weeks."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: There you go folks hope you enjoyed! Please Review! Flames welcome! anything welcome! lol


	6. Only a Gilmore

A/N: Bonjour! Well here's chapter 6! Yay! Thanks to my kick ass beta **kckgirl** and all my amazing reviewers! On a little side not people were wondering how Jess knew so much about Rory's past. Well pretend he she told him! Let's just pretend they had a big sharing fest one day and she told him! (Just go with me here :))

**lilyLOVESwb** Thanks for telling me about Bedford! Made my day!

**ProFfeSser** For the longest review that had nothing to do with my story I thank you! It was beautiful.

**Desert Fox** For the longest review about my story! Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: I own it...(it being the season 2 box set and a notebook with this story written it.) Show not mine I just rip it off!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 6 Only a Gilmore

"Don't go!" Lorelai whaled as she clung to Rory at the airport.

"I think it's a little late, for that Mom." Rory cried.

"It's never too late!" Lorelai reasoned, just as Rory's flight was called.

"They already have my luggage!"

"I'll buy you new clothes!"

"Mommy! I'll miss you!" Rory cried, hugging her mother closer as they called the flight again.

"I'll miss you too kid! Now go before it becomes too hard!"

"Love you Mom."

"Love you kid." Lorelai called as she watched Rory turn and head towards her plane. "It's just six weeks, I'll be fine!" she announced to no one and headed out to her jeep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'm sad and alone!" Lorelai cried to Sookie, as the chef bounced around the kitchen of the inn.

"Hon, it's only been four weeks." Sookie tried to comfort.

"Yes! Four weeks of nothing! Soon the cats will hear!"

"The cats?" Sookie suddenly stopped working and stared at her friend, bewildered.

"Yes! The cats. They'll hear I'm a sad spinster living alone without child or man. Then suddenly the cats will begin flocking to my house!"

"You're insane, but you're not a spinster. Rory will be home before you know it."

"Yeah, easy for you to say, Mrs. Married. Don't have to worry about cats when you've already gotten yourself clubbed by your choice caveman!"

"Learn to a start fire. Then all the cavemen will want you." Sookie smirked.

"That's a good-" Lorelai was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lor."

"Chris."

"We should-" Lorelai immediately hung up the phone.

"Wishing for cats suddenly?" Sookie joked tentatively.

"Yeah." Lorelai sighed, looking at her phone.

"Still not talking to him then?"

"I'm not ready." Her phone rang again, she didn't answer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory sat in her very clean, very cramped dorm room. She'd been here for a month and nothing worthwhile had happened. She wasn't having a bad time pre se but there is only so much political jargon one can take. Paris, on the other hand, was in her element. She showed so much joy at winning debates it almost scared Rory.

Since she'd been there she'd gotten a nightly call from her mother and weekly letter from Dean. Everyone seemed good, if not bored. Rory had hoped coming to Washington would have helped clear her mind, helped make sense of the Jess/Dean situation. It hadn't. If anything it just made her feel guilty. If she loved Dean then why couldn't she get Jess out of her head?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai slowly made her way into the diner. She hated coming here without Rory. She needed coffee and she knew the only way to get it was to face the ice berg straight ahead known as Luke Danes. It been a long day so far. Chris had been calling constantly and Lorelai had dodged everyone. She needed the coffee.

"Coffee?" Jess asked filling her cup as she sat down.

"Angel."

"Luke! Take her! She's freaking me out!" Jess called to Luke and backed away from Lorelai.

"Lorelai." Luke greeted.

"Luke." She mocked.

"What can I get you?" he said coolly.

"Your love and forgiveness."

"So your usual then?"

"Yep." Lorelai sighed defeated.

"Coming right up." Just then Lorelai's cell phone went off yet again. "Take it outside." Luke demanded.

"No need. I'm not answering it."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

"Avoiding someone?"

"Drop it."

"Well at least turn it off." he ordered angrily.

"What if Rory calls?"

"Either answer it or turn it off!"

"It'll stop in a minute."

"I don't need you bothering my entire diner because you're avoiding someone; most likely your mother!"

"Go to hell, Luke!" Lorelai yelled jumping up and storming out.

"Same to you!" he bellowed after her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jess sat moping about the apartment. The Smith's blared in the background as he idly sat trying to read his book. Jess was bored, plain and simple. Without Rory around he had nothing to do but read and work at Luke's. A sad, pathetic existence if you asked him.

**New York** was always busy. He was hardly ever bored there. He partied, drank, smoked, got laid, and still read more than most people do in a lifetime. He missed the fast paced world of the city and sometimes he asked himself why he even came back. Then he'd remember Rory and all was clear. He came back for her and he'd be damned if he left before he got her.

A loud bang brought Jess out of his reverie. Luke came marching up the steps and slammed the door.

"I just broke dishes because of you!" he roared at Jess.

"That's interesting. I was sitting here the whole time but if you choose to believe that your clumsiness is my fault, I'll let you." Jess replied dryly and turned the page of his book.

"Don't give me your attitude!"

"Without my attitude where would we be?"

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Crippled?"

"No."

"Harmed in any ways?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you working?"

"Don't want to."

"Oh in that case," Luke sighed and walked to the door and threw it open, "Get your ass downstairs and work!"

"Still upset about your little fight with Lorelai, I see." he responded not looking up and making no effort to move.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked if you don't get to work!"

"I was trying to bond here, but I see you don't like to share." Jess retorted finally putting down his book.

"Share huh?" Luke considered "You want to share?"

"I'm here to listen, Uncle Luke." Jess mocked

"So why so mopy lately? Missing a certain Brunette?"

"You bet I am! I can not believe Cordy is off of Angel! How will I go on?"

"No. I was thinking about one you know a little better. You know, staying in Washington, DC, goes to Chilton, has a mother with the same name. Kissed you at Sookie's wedding. Ringing any bells?" Luke smirked.

"Miss flirting with Lorelai? Ever think of just ending the fight?" Jess glared.

"Wait. Wait. What's that I hear?" Luke growled "Abrupt subject change? I thought you wanted to share?"

"No. I wanted you to share."

"Do you miss Rory, Jess?"

"Do you want to be fighting with Lorelai, Luke?"

"Don't rush to open up now Jess."

"Fine. I miss her."

"Aw! You're just so cute." Luke mocked pinching his cheek.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" Jess glared and knocked Luke away. "At least I admit it."

"Fine. I don't enjoy fighting with Lorelai."

"Now was that so hard?"

"So what is going on with you and Rory?"

"Were having a secret affair and she's pregnant with my child."

"Not funny!"

"But we're naming it after you Uncle Luke!" Jess smiled

"Can it Jess! I don't wanna hear about you even thinking of getting Rory in trouble."

"But you wanted to share!"

"Correction. You did."

"You did agree."

"So I'm gonna go out on a limb and say nothing happened."

"Huh."

"Jess...did ..you...touch...her?" Luke glared tentatively.

"Yes, and in a very inappropriate way." Jess smirked.

"Jess, I'm warning you."

"No I did not touch Rory. Not in the way you mean."

"Thank God!" Luke breathed a sigh of relief, " Wait, you have touched her?"

"Maybe."

"Jess, she has a boyfriend."

"He's an idiot!"

"Still her boyfriend."

"Have you seen them together? There like grandparents!"

"Still Rory-Dean equals boyfriend-girlfriend. Rory-Jess equals never gonna happen."

"Hey!" Jess yelled "She's kissed me since the wedding!"

"Really?" Luke asked skeptically.

"No. Made it up."

"Fine. When?"

"I may have kissed her."

"Thought so." Luke smirked.

"She kissed back." Jess defended.

"Surprised?" Luke offered

"Whatever."

"You've just got to let her be, Jess."

"Huh, cause that'll work."

"She's with Dean."

"At the moment!"

"What's your plan Jess?" Luke asked sitting next to him. "Gonna win her over by being mean to Dean and having friendly conversations about books with her."

"It's worked all right so far! She's kissed me three times."

"She kissed you once."

"She kissed me back twice!"

"Move on. Give up. Meet a SINGLE girl."

"Sorry, only want a Gilmore."

"I think Lorelai's free." Luke offered as Jess stood up and headed for the door.

"Isn't that your territory?" Jess smiled and headed down to work. Luke sat and sadly shook his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Have you seen my red pen?" Lorelai asked a very annoyed Michel, as she hunted around the front desk of the Independence Inn.

"If I had I wouldn't tell you." he replied dryly.

"With charm like that, I see how you get all the ladies." Lorelai responded, annoyed.

"I see no ladies."

"Mich-" Lorelai started but was cut off by the phone ringing "Gonna answer that?"

"No."

"And I wonder why I pay." Lorelai glared and answered the phone. "Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"Talk to me." Lorelai immediately slammed the phone down at the sound of Chris's voice.

"Why did you do that?" Michel asked.

"Why don't you do your job?" Lorelai glared as the phone rang again "Answer it."

"No. It's most likely the person you just hung up on."

"Fine." Lorelai snarled and answered. "Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking."

"You can't avoid me forever, Lorelai."

"I can try." she replied and hung up.

"I'm taking a break." she told Michel and walked out.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The diner was empty. The lunch crowd was gone and the dinner crowd was far from coming. This was by far the best time to work in the diner, Jess decided. When people actually did come in they only ordered fries or onion rings. So Jess could just sit and read, which he normally did but now he was getting paid!

He was about to tell Caesar to watch the diner while he had a smoke break when charging through the door came Bag Boy and his posse of jocks.

"What do you want?" Jess asked grouchily as the group of boys sat down.

"You're not getting a tip with that attitude." Dean smirked.

"You're not getting food with that attitude." Jess glared. "So let me ask again, slower this time so you'll understand. What. Do. You. Want? "

"Better service."

"Don't make me ask again Bag Boy."

"Don't push me Jess." Dean warned.

"I'm just trying to do my job. So order something or get the hell out."

"Burgers and fries." Dean glared.

"Good boy. Bet if Rory was here you'd get a cookie!"

"Don't talk about Rory."

"What?" Jess replied innocently.

"Just stay away from her. Don't even say her name."

"I don't think Rory would like you banning people from talking to her." Jess smiled

"I'm warning you. Stay away from Rory." Dean glared.

"Or what?"

"See what happens if you don't."

"You're supposed to smack me with a glove first."

"What?" Dean's bewildered friend asked, confused.

"Nothing, food's coming right up." Jess smiled and went to put in the order.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was late and the apartment was dark. Jess sat scratching something down on a piece of paper. He stuck it to the fridge and walked to his side of the apartment. Reaching down he grabbed a small bag and his car keys.

He knew this was a stupid idea. He was completely aware of it the entire drive there. But all he thought as he bought his ticket and boarded the plane was

"Dean should have never challenged me."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Well thanks for reading! I don't know if I actually like his chapter but it was needed to move the story along! So please review or flame or rant about Lamb Chop! ANYTHING GOES!


	7. Flights, Phone Calls, and Bigm

A/N: Hi kids! Here's the next installment of Wedding: Take Two (Sucky Title...why did I chose that..) Thanks to all my reviewers and my incredible beta **Kckgirl**!

**J** I hate to inform you of this but this is a literate story. That means all Rory and Jess all the time. I added a lot of Luke/Lorelai this chapter for you; so I hope you like it.

**Sickyoungchick **I'd love to go back and fix the other chapters but I'm not sure I can do it without losing my reviews. If you know how/if I can do this, I'd be happy to go and fix them. Otherwise there stuck that way. Kckgirl and me worked extra hard to make this as perfect as possible for you so I hope you like it.

**Rusty Bedsprings** I just really like your name. Best ever:)

**LilyLOVESwb** We'll here's your update. I need milo info and coffee now! Oh and maybe we do know each other! Won't that just be Coo Coo for Coco puffs if we were like best friends and had like no idea! lol

DISCLAIMOR: not mine. None of it. Not even the Smith cd I'm listening to is mine...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 7 Flights, Phone Calls, and Bigmouth

Jess walked casually down the aisle of the plane looking for his seat. As luck would have it Jess had a window seat next to a large man with an odd sour cream and onion smell about him. He squeezed himself past the man and into his seat, thanking God it wasn't a long flight.

"Small seats, huh?" The man asked with an obnoxious laugh as he wiped sweat from his brow.

**_'For some'_** Jess thought meanly.

"My name's Albert." the man pressed on. Jess bit his tongue to stop himself from making a mean retort.

"Nice to meet you, Albert." Jess responded dryly and started searching for his headphones.

"So, what causes a young man like yourself to be on a plane to Washington, DC, all alone?" Albert asked, tapping Jess to get his attention.

"Undying patriotism" Jess glared, relieved to have found his headphones.

"Wow. It's great to see that in kids today!" Albert beamed and ruffled Jess's hair.

"Yep, I'm one of a kind." Jess growled and cringed away. He threw on his headphones quickly in hopes of drowning out his companion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lorelai walked leisurely down the streets of Stars Hollow. She woke up today with a brave new outlook; she was determined to have a good day. Nothing could stop her. She repeated this over and over in her head as she turned the corner to Weston's Bakery. She almost believed it until her cell phone rang.

"Chris, stop calling! I'm determined to have a good day and your incessant calling makes my goal completely unachievable! So for the last time. STOP CALLING ME!" Lorelai whined into the phone the second it rang, not stopping to check the ID.

"So Dad's still bothering you?" Rory's voice rung out across the phone line.

"Rory! I'm so glad it's you!" Lorelai shrieked into the phone.

"Really? Couldn't tell." Rory mocked.

"I know. I know. I'm a very hard-to-read person sometimes." Lorelai laughed.

"So Dad called you?"

"Just every five minutes."

"What did he say?"

"Hello."

"And...?" Rory inquired.

"I hung up."

"How many times?"

"Every five minutes."

"You're gonna have to talk to him eventually."

"I know, just not yet." Lorelai stated, ending the conversation.

"So how is everyone?"

"Good. Everyone is good. Kirk got hit with a flying bible but he's OK."

"What?" Rory asked, confused.

"Mrs. Kim was yelling at this skateboarding kid and he stole her bible and threw it. He meant to throw it and run away, but instead it smacked Kirk and ricocheted back and hit him. Talk about the wrath of God, huh?"

"Oh my gosh. What did Mrs. Kim do?"

"I think she cursed him and told him he'd burn in hell for that."

"Ouch. Poor kid, just wanted to flee Mrs. Kim and now he's doomed to hell." Rory mocked.

"So got any big plans for today?"

"Nope. I've got myself a free day!"

"You're kidding! No meetings? No seminars? No debates? No political orgies?" Lorelai asked with fake shock.

"Nope. Just a day to run wild in DC."

"That's good. Just don't end up on Girls Gone Wild - Washington, DC."

"I'll try but you never know."

"Don't tease Mommy." Lorelai joked.

"Actually, I'm thinking of hitting a few monuments with Paris."

"OK. You kids have fun but I've got to run."

"All right Mom. Talk to you later. Be good." Rory smirked.

"HEY! That's my line!" Lorelai mocked, being offended.

"Bye Mom."

"Bye kid, BE GOOD!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Luke woke with a start as his alarm sounded next to him. He'd allowed himself the luxury of sleeping in for once. He couldn't handle another day like yesterday and he definitely couldn't do breakfast with Lorelai there. He missed her and he really did hate fighting with her. What really irked him was that Jess was right; all he had to do was stop fighting with her and all would be right in the world. The alarm sounded once more and Luke grunted and rolled out of bed. He slowly made his way to the fridge but stopped dead in his tracks.

_Luke,_

_I've taken some cash out of the register in the diner. I needed it to buy my plane ticket. Dock it from my pay. I'll be back tomorrow sometime._

_Jess_

Luke stared blankly at the note. "I'm gonna kill the punk."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jess nearly bolted off the plane. He was about ready to kill Albert, who'd asked non-stop personal questions the whole flight. Once a nice distance away from his portly plane playmate, Jess began to rummage through his pockets. With a smile he pulled forth a shiny quarter and made his way toward the pay phones. After reaching his destination he dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" her voice sounded sweetly over her cell phone. Jess had missed her voice.

"Hi." he responded nonchalantly.

"Jess?" Rory asked surprised.

"Rory?" Jess mocked.

"How are you?" she asked nervously.

"Good. How about you?" he smirked, sensing her nervousness.

"I'm good."

"What are you up to today?" he asked, trying to sound casual

"Not much. Just sitting here at _A Slice of Italy Pizzeria_" she responded, trying to match his tone.

"Really? Where's that?"

"Um...Pennsylvania Avenue...why?" she asked, confused.

"Ah, just wondered. I got to go." he smirked.

"Oh. OK." Rory stuttered, bewildered.

"Bye Rory." Jess hung up and headed off to ride the metro to Pennsylvania Avenue.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"May I help you?" Michel asked, annoyed.

"Is Lorelai Gilmore here?" Luke grunted at the pompous French man.

"In the kitchen." he responded with little interest.

"Could you fetch her for me?" Luke asked angrily.

"Am I your dog?"

"Fetch the paper, Fido." Luke foamed. Michel's eyes narrowed but he turned and headed for the kitchen.

"Lorelai!" he cried shrilly as he entered the kitchen "There is a disgruntled, hairy, dirty, flannel-clad man asking for you at the main desk."

"Luke?" Lorelai asked, confused, and headed out the door of the kitchen.

"Lorelai!" Luke yelped. "He's gone!"

"What? Who's gone?" Lorelai asked, completely lost.

"Jess." Luke responded, panicked.

"What? Where did he go?" Lorelai cried, shocked.

"He didn't say. Just left this note." He thrust the note into her hand, and watched

her shake her head in amazement as she read the note.

"Maybe he went to New York."

"No. I already called Liz. She hasn't seen him."

"It's OK Luke, we'll find him" Lorelai comforted.

"Where would he go?" Luke sighed.

"I don't know but we'll find him." Lorelai stated, putting a comforting arm around Luke.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jess found the pizzeria with surprising ease. He could see her sitting outside at a table, headphones on, book in hand.

"Who are you listening to?" Jess asked as he approached her.

"Jess!" she yelped and nearly fell out of her chair, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Ah, I didn't ask when you came to New York. You don't get to ask me now." he smirked.

Rory opened and closed her mouth several times, but said nothing.

"So, who are you listening to?"

"The...Smiths." Rory finally found her voice.

"Good band."

"Yeah." Rory was in shock.

"I like _Bigmouth Strikes Again_."

"Me too! By far one of my all time favorites."

"_There Is a Light That Never Goes Out_ is really good too."

"_Asleep_ is my favorite."

"Definitely a great song." he smirked "So what are your plans for the day?"

"Well, I was going to some monuments with Paris; but she wanted to work on her next debate so...I'm on my own." she rambled quickly and slowly smiled at him.

"Guess it's my lucky day. What you want to do Gilmore?" he beamed at the sight of her smile.

"I was thinking of maybe going to the Smithsonian or the National Zoo! I always wanted to see the Washington Monument and I hear the Shakespeare theater deserves a look!" Rory squealed excitedly.

"Feeling patriotic, I see." Jess smiled at how her eyes lit up as she spoke of everything she wanted to do.

"Shh. Dodger." Rory mock frowned and stood up, "Come on, I always wondered what it would be like to be a tour guide."

"Lead the way, Barbie." he smirked and dodged her hand as she swung at him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Where could he be?" Luke asked repetitively to Lorelai as the pair sat brainstorming in the Gilmore girls' kitchen.

"Maybe he's in New York and Liz just doesn't know it." Lorelai suggested.

"Maybe." Luke grunted doubtfully, "Why would he do this?"

"Why does the kid do anything?"

"We've been getting along better. We've talked about stuff a few times." Luke sighed, "Why would he leave now."

"I don't know."

"I mean the kid finally opens up and, bam, just takes off. He's a freakin' comment phobic! He just talks and talks, is always sarcastic, and refuses to take advice. It's like he just wants to hear himself talk. I thought things were going good and then he just ups and leaves, the stupid little punk!" Luke ranted, pacing around the room.

"Well it seems someone has had a bit too much caffeine today." Lorelai responded, shocked at his outburst.

"I don't drink that stuff." Luke replied, not catching the sarcasm.

"Would have never guessed." Lorelai smiled slightly, " So you and Jess really talked about stuff?"

"Yeah, he told me all about him and Rory." Luke explained assuming Rory had told Lorelai everything that had happened.

"What about him and Rory?" Lorelai asked pointedly.

"She didn't tell you?" Luke asked shocked.

"Tell me what!" Lorelai asked, panicked.

"He likes her." Luke lied lamely.

"Oh." Lorelai sighed, relieved, "I thought you were gonna tell me something happened between the two of them."

"NO!" Luke blurted quickly, "I mean, Rory would never do that."

"THAT'S IT!" Lorelai shouted quickly, "Maybe Rory will know where he would go!" she began quickly digging through her purse for her phone.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory and Jess sat talking rapidly on a half-empty metro. They'd had a long day of sightseeing and other touristy antics. They both had a really good time, though Rory hated to admit it. As the day wound down Rory began to realize how much she really had missed him. She also knew that Dean was going to freak out when he found out but she figured she had two weeks before she had to deal with that drama. So right now she was living in the moment.

"No, No, No, Jess!" Rory argued "Jack Nicholson's best movie by far was Easy Rider." she beamed at his look of disbelief.

"Oh come on!" Jess smirked, "He was barely in that drugged out hippie movie!"

"Was it really necessary to add drugged out hippie movie?" Rory mocked him, even imitating his voice at the end.

"Can we stay on topic?" Jess faked being angry but ended up bursting into laugher at Rory's attempt at an apologetic puppy dog face.

"Hey don't laugh at me!" she giggled smacking his arm "I'm very upset."

"Oh I'm sorry, I was hoping I could get the withering look out of you."

"Oh you couldn't handle it." Rory beamed at him.

"Now that is a good movie!"

"But not his..." his what we'll never know because at that moment Rory's cell phone decided to ring. She began to hunt around in her purse for it and pulled it out. Her eyes quickly grew with alarm at the sight of the caller ID. Jess immediately knew it was one of two people, Lorelai or Dean.

"Hi...Mom." Rory stammered out.

"Hey Ror," her mother responded quickly, "I have a quick question."

"OK, shoot."

"If you were Jess, where would you run away to?"

"Ugh...um..." Rory stuttered sending panicked glances towards Jess. He quickly caught onto what Lorelai was asking about.

"Oh my God!" Lorelai gasped.

"...What?" Rory asked quietly.

"He's there, isn't he?"

"Maybe." Rory cringed.

"Rory! How long has he been there? Why didn't you call and tell me? We've been calling all over hunting him!"

"I just, I figured, I know I should have...I'm sorry." Rory rambled quickly and shot a glare at Jess. He just bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Rory's glare deepened and Jess mouthed 'withering look?' Rory quickly began fighting a smile.

"Put the punk on" Lorelai growled.

"Ah, Jess." Rory turned to face him, "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello Lorelai." Jess smirked taking the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting on the metro."

"In Washington, Jess."

"Yes, that's where the metro is located."

"You're impossible! Talk to your uncle." Lorelai snarled and thrust the phone at Luke.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Luke roared into the phone.

"Hi Uncle Luke."

"You don't just leave town!"

"I left a note!" Jess replied defensively.

"You don't leave town without my permission!"

"Oh I knew I forgot something."

"I didn't even know where the hell you were."

"But you found me! And you're talking with Lorelai again; I personally think I did good!" Jess smirked.

"That's it! I want you on the next plane out of there!" Luke yelled.

"I'm always one step ahead."

"What?" Luke growled.

"Already on the way to the airport."

"And that will be the last time you see day light daylight for a very long time." Luke warned.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots."

"Get your ass home!" Luke shouted and hung up.

"That went well." Jess smirked as he handed Rory her phone.

"Jess?" Rory asked quietly, "Why did you come?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Well at least you know where he is." Lorelai offered weakly, rubbing Luke's back supportively.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being here." Luke smiled weakly.

"No problem. I always am."

"It's just…I know you hate him and I've been so bad to you lately." Luke rambled.

"I don't hate him, I just don't get him. Most of all, you haven't been bad to me, you treated me like I deserved. I was so wrong to yell at you like that."

"You we're upset and I held a grudge. I'm sorry."

"OK so were both sorry. Are we good now?" Lorelai smiled.

"Yeah, perfect." Luke sighed, "Well, I should be getting back to the diner. Thanks Lorelai."

"Anytime Luke."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jess delayed responding to Rory until his plane was being called at the airport. Rory was trying uselessly to fill in the gaps in the conversation with random rambles. She was going off on the greatness of Salinger when Jess finally cut her off.

"I missed you."

"What?" Rory asked, floored.

"I missed you and Dean was the last straw."

"Dean?" Rory questioned, starting to get angry.

"He banned me from seeing you or even saying your name."

"He what?" Rory roared, outraged.

"I missed you and he said I couldn't see you. So I decided to see you."

"I can't believe I thought this was about me. Here you traveled all this way just to piss Dean off." Rory yelled, upset.

Jess quickly pulled her towards him. "I missed you. I missed your voice. I missed your little school girl uniform. I missed your non-stop talking. I missed arguing with you. I missed kissing you. Mostly I just missed just seeing you everyday. I came because not having you around makes Stars Hollow unbearable. Pissing Dean off is just a bonus." Jess explained quietly. Rory just stared into his eyes and slowly kissed him softly. Jess's flight was called again and he slowly drew himself away from Rory's lips. He kissed her cheek lovingly and whispered in her ear, "Think about me." And with a smirk he walked away to board his plane.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: There it is chapter 7. Hope ya liked it! Review! Please!


	8. And Jill Came Tumbling After

WARNING SUPER LONG AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE STORY SKIP IT IF IT BUGS YOU!

A/N: Here it is! Chapter 8! YAY! I know I've taken forever to get this baby out but I've been crazy busy. Since my last update I've gotten a job, started normal band, and today I just got back from BAND CAMP! (That's right kiddies...no American Pie moments I'd think that kill with a saxophone! I actually finished this between pass off and dinner Thursday but I couldn't type it because I was stuck in a dirty dorm room with no computer, TV, or air conditioning in 90 degree weather...I hate band...I love trips though...ah Hawaii...sr. enough band rambling) I'm totally sry. that I couldn't update sooner but Jackson High Marching Band completely took over my life! I'll try really hard to update way sooner next time! Anyways thanks as always to my stellar beta **Kckgirl**! And to all the kick ass ppl that review! Reviews really do make my day!

DISCLAIMER Not mine...I wouldn't mind owning Milo though...

**K-Marie-M **I agree breaking Dean would be brilliant...now I just need to find a way to casually work killing him into the plot...look of deep thought

**LilyLOVESwb **Yes I suppose the whole English thing does make it doubtful we know each other. (lol) ...Ah well it was a nice theory...HALFBLOOD PRINCE KICKED ASS!

**The Desert Fox **My always faithful reviewer how sweet you are but I have to correct you...The Smiths did **_NOT _**have anything to do with Stacey's Mom. That lovely ear worm was done by Fountain of Wayne I believe (not a fan...but I'm pretty sure it was them.) Look up some of The Smith songs I mentioned in the last chapter and have your eyes opened to the greatness of The Smiths! Oh and As Good As It Gets is my favorite Jack Nicholson flick...I love him!

**J **Love, this is a Lit story, Lit is Rory/Jess pairing. For some JavaJunkie check out Muffin is Injured...all her stuff is the Luke/Lorelai pairing and she often as funny author notes. I hope you like my story even though it's all Jess and Rory!

**Someone5 **I can't believe someone else actually knows who The Smiths are! I was totally shocked I mostly get blank stares when I talk about them...not that I can actually see your face or anything lol. Anyways Easy Rider is one odd odd movie...Naked Toni Basil...I'll never Look at HEY MICKEY the same... Btw I totally love your stories and I was like overly excited to see you read my story! lol...sry I'm a dork!

**Bored247 **Well I hope in your wait you didn't get all Hulk like on the townspeople...anyways as you demanded here's more...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 8 And Jill Came Tumbling After

**_'Home is where the heart is.'_** Rory thought sappily as she turned the corner to find her beaming Mother waiting for her to get off the plane.

"Mom!" She yelped and darted towards her.

"Offspring!" Lorelai mimicked and tackled Rory into a hug, "You're home! You're home! You're home!" She chanted excitedly.

"I know!"

"You can never leave mommy again! I mean it! Go ahead and try! I'll lock you in the basement!"

"We don't have a basement." Rory laughed.

"I'll make Luke build one!"

"I've missed you!" Rory laughed

"I missed you too kid," Lorelai smiled softly, "Now tell me everything! Especially any and all FBI secrets you discovered when you were trying to snoop around and to find out who really killed JFK."

"Did you break out the drugs while I was gone?"

"Funny. Spill. I want to know all about your trip!"

"Can't it wait?"

"No."

"Not until we get home or to Luke's or something?" Rory pleaded.

"NO! If we go to Luke's we won't be able to discuses Johnny's visit!"

"Johnny?"

"Yep Baby."

"Are you telling me you just compared Jess to Patrick Swayze?"

"Yes." Lorelai responded like it was completely common to think Jess was a sexy dance teacher.

"How."

"Comes off all bad but really he's good. He's just had a hard life."

"So every bad boy you can think of you will compare him to?"

"Yes."

"Ok. But who says he's gonna even be there?" Rory sighed giving up on trying to figure out her insane mother's logic.

"Oh, trust me. He'll be there." Lorelai stressed.

"What? Why?"

"House arrest." Lorelai said like it was the most common thing in the world.

"What!" Rory asked completely shocked.

"Yep, Luke was mad. I'm talking Bruce Banner mad!" Lorelai explained, "Jess can't go anywhere. All he can do is work to pay off the money he took to buy the plane tickets."

"I can't believe Luke would do that!"

"He was really worried. You should have seen him, Rory, it was scary."

"Jess was stupid."

"What's new about that?" Lorelai joked, and the girls made their way out of the airport.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Paris really went on a date?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"Yep, she was so nervous." Rory smiled, " It was cute. Well, until she made me get in the closet."

"What?" Lorelai asked, bewildered.

"Long story."

"I'll accept that." Lorelai smiled as the girls strolled casually into the diner, "Maybe he'll melt the ice queen's heart!"

"Paris has a heart?" Rory laughed, and tried to casually look around the diner.

"Looking for someone?" Lorelai inquired.

"What? No. Maybe." Rory blushed.

"Rory, is something going on between you and Jess?" Lorelai asked suddenly. Rory froze.

"What? No! How silly." Rory blurted to try and cover up her frozen response. Suddenly she throw her head back in a full-on head laugh. The prickles, the blurts, and the head laugh, Lorelai would know.

"Just checking." Lorelai frowned, Rory was obviously lying. Glancing at her watch, Lorelai suddenly leaped up, "Oh no! Oh no! I've got to go! Meeting! I forgot! Shoot!"

"It's ok mom. I'll see you tonight. Movie night?"

"I'm so sorry babe! And of course!" With that Lorelai darted from the diner and Rory slowly made her way to the counter. It seemed pointless for her to have a table for just one person. Luke spotted her and grinned.

"Hi Rory."

"Hi Luke." Rory beamed.

"What can I get you?"

"Coffee and some welcome back pancakes!"

"I stopped serving breakfast two hours ago." Luke frowned.

"I know." Rory smiled. "That's why they're welcome back BLUEBERRY pancakes!"

"Just like your mother." He grumbled but moved to make her pancakes. Just then Jess made his way down the apartment steps. Today was his day off except he couldn't leave and had to come downstairs every twenty minutes to prove he was still there. Luke had him under complete house arrest since the second he got back from DC Jess didn't mind too much, without Rory around there was nothing too do anyway. No sooner had the thought left his mind than he noticed her sitting at the counter smirking at him.

"Of all the gin joints in all the land..." He smiled.

"Yours serves the best coffee. What can I say?" She smiled sweetly back at him.

"You're back." Jess stated.

"Nope I'm a hologram."

"Star Trek? Really Rory?"

"Live long and prosper." Rory quoted, causing Jess to chuckle. Jess leaned forward on the counter, leaning a tad too close for comfort but nothing that made the townsfolks gossip.

"So, tell me Captain, did you have a good trip?"

"Wasn't half bad Tennille." Rory teased

"Are you implying love will keep us together?" Jess smirked, causing Rory to blush furiously, but before Rory had a chance to respond Dean wandered into the diner."Rory!" Dean exclaimed excitedly until he saw who she was talking to, "Jess."

"Dean." he glared back.

"Hi Dean," Rory smiled guiltily, "Um.. Jess and I were just talking."

"Ah," he nodded, sitting next to her. He couldn't believe she'd come to talk to Jess over him.

"I'm waiting for my welcome back pancakes." She explained, sensing his hurt.

"Oh, Ok." Dean sighed, and right on cue Luke emerged from the kitchen carrying a delicious batch of blueberry pancakes.

"Welcome back," he smirked.

"YAY!" Rory exclaimed, "Thank you, Luke!

"Yeah, yeah, eat them before I take them back." Rory immediately dug in. It took her about five minutes to down them. Dean sat quietly shooting daggers at Jess by her side.

"All done." Rory beamed, she really loved those pancakes.

"That's good." Dean sighed, "Rory, lets get out of here."

"But I still have half a cup of coffee and I was thinking of ordering some chili fries." Rory babbled unaware of the serious look on Dean's face.

"I want to go. I want you to come with me. So can we leave?"

"Dean...I..." Rory stuttered, suddenly realizing how angry he was.

"Just let her eat, Bag Boy." Jess glared, topping off Rory's cup of coffee. Luke had put him to work the second he saw he was downstairs.

"Stay out of this, Diner Boy." Dean snarled.

"Oh I forgot I'm supposed to stay away from Rory. Am I too close?" Jess replied sarcastically.

"Shut up Jess."

"Did you really tell him that?" asked Rory, angrily looking at a cowering Dean.

"Well...Um...he's a bad influence." Dean stuttered and Jess smirked happily.

"I can't believe it. He told me you did but I couldn't believe you'd actually think you had the right to ban me from seeing people."

"Well if you didn't spend more time with him than you do with me, maybe I wouldn't have too!"

"Regardless of that exaggeration, you have no right to pick my friends!"

"A friend? Is that what you call him?" Dean responded hotly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rory gawked. **_'He knows' _**she thought, panicked.

"You're always with him! He's the first one you see in the morning and the last one you talk to at night. You even came to see him before me! Damn it Rory. I'm your boyfriend. Remember?"

"I wanted pancakes! I came here for pancakes!" Rory responded defensively, "And for your information I'm very aware of who my boyfriend is!"

"Yeah pancakes and just enough time for him to tell you how naughty I was while you were gone!"

"What?" Rory asked bewildered, all she and Jess had talked about was Star Trek and Captain and Tennille.

"You said he told you I banned him from seeing you."

"Well...Um..." Rory panicked.

"Oh I told her when I visited her in Washington." Jess 'helped', he'd been watching the fight in joyful glee as he bussed tables.

"What?" Dean asked, outraged.

"He told me when he visited me in DC." Rory repeated calmly, waiting for him to blow up.

"He visited you in DC?" Dean yelled, the whole diner was watching now. "Did you ask him to?"

"No, you did." Jess smirked.

"Shut it Jess." Dean glared, leaping up and getting in his face, "That's bull and you know it."

"You challenged him Dean." Rory explained, "By banning him you pushed him over the edge." Rory felt like crying. She was Jill. Her Jacks went up the hill, bumped their heads and now she had to tumble after.

"And you welcomed him with open arms." Dean glared.

"Well, I didn't turn him away if that's what you mean."

"You never do Rory."

"What does that mean?"

"Do you have feelings for Jess?" Dean demanded.

"I...NO!" Rory blurted suddenly, "Never. Euww." Ouick thinking was never one of Rory's skills.

"As I thought." Dean sighed, crestfallen and left the diner.

"Great" Rory sighed.

"Euwww?" Jess asked suddenly.

"I couldn't think...I ...can we not do this right now."

"Fine. I quit." Jess glared, throwing his rag down and storming upstairs.

'**_Great, now they're both mad!'_** Rory thought sadly and made her way to follow Dean.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Oh my grumpy, flannel clad, coffee maker god. Please please give your humble servant..."

"My blessed beverage?" Luke cut off Lorelai as she sat down at the counter.

"DIRTY!" Lorelai squealed.

"Oh Geez. No coffee."

"What! I meant clean! Oh so very non-dirty!"

"No coffee." Luke grunted.

"I'm talking Mr.Clean clean. Shiny bald head and all!"

"Decaf?" Luke offered.

"SINNER!" Lorelai screamed in mock horror.

"No coffee ever."

"But I..." She began but was cut off by her cell phone ringing again, "damn it."

"Who's been calling you?" Luke asked, concerned.

"...Chris." Lorelai replied hesitantly.

"Why?" Luke asked, genuinely surprised.

"He wants to talk. We almost got back together at Sookie's wedding." Lorelai explained, suddenly sad.

"Oh." Luke respond, crestfallen, "What happened?"

"He found out his ex is pregnant."

"Wow."

"Yeah..." Lorelai sighed and looked away from Luke, as if on cue her cell phone rang again.

"Is it him?" Luke asked.

"Yeah."

"Give me the phone."

"What!" Lorelai asked, completely thrown by the request.

"Just give me the phone Lorelai." Luke grunted demandingly.

"Fine." Lorelai sighed, handing him the phone.

"Lorelai!" Chris's voice rang over the phone the second Luke answered it.

"No."

"What? Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

"Chris Hayden. Now tell me why are you answering Lorelai Gilmore's phone?"

"Tell me why you keep calling my girlfriend?"

"Your what?" Chris and Lorelai said at the same time. Luke sent a _be quiet_ glare at Lorelai.

"Lorelai is my girlfriend. Now tell me why you keep calling her?"

"I'm the father of her child! I'll call her if I want to!" Chris growled angrily.

"Not if she doesn't want to talk to you." Luke grunted back.

"And who are you to decide that?"

" I thought her dodging all your calls was hint enough but since it's not...I thought threatening you would work better."

"Excuse me?" Chris responded, outraged.

"Stop calling Lorelai or I'll stop you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Someone who's around," and with that Luke hung up the phone. Chris didn't call back.

"Thanks Honey." Lorelai smirked.

"Anytime Darling." he smiled, "Coffee?" he asked filling her mug.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory had searched everywhere for Dean but no matter how hard she hunted she could not find him. Giving up hope she began the defeated walk home. She'd been home less than 24 hours and she'd still managed to wreck everything. Things seemed so simple in DC. She wanted Jess. She should be with Jess. Unfortunately, she forgot the key factor of Dean. She couldn't hurt him. She loved him if only like a friend. Everything was falling apart. She reached her house and stopped dead. An irate Jess stood pacing on her porch.

"Jess?" she questioned as she made her way towards him.

"Pick," he demanded turning towards her.

"What?" Rory asked shocked.

"Pick," Jess repeated, starring into her eyes.

"What?" she asked softly, turning away from him.

"Me or Dean?" he snarled, turning her to face him.

"Jess...I can't." Rory sighed looking down.

"Bullshit Rory! Pick!" Jess nearly pleaded.

"I thought you understood!"

"Understood what, Rory?"  
"That, That," Rory stumbled, for an answer.

"That you're just too damn nice to hurt people and I have to wait for you, for US," he glared, hurt evident in his voice.

"Yes," she responded meekly.

"Well I'm sorry Rory." he sighed and moved away from her, "I'm sick of waiting." turning away, Jess slowly made his way back to the diner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Now I now you're all cursing my name for this sad little ending, So burst into an off tune version of Tell Her About It ...I mean me tell me about it! Review! Review! REVIEW! Oh, and bonus points for anyone can tell me what show the prickles, the blurts, and the head laugh is from! hint its a BBC show REVIEW!


	9. Thanks for the Pancakes

A/N: Here's chapter 9! Long wait I know. I suck. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and the best beta in all the land **kckgirl**!

DISCLAIMER: been here done this.

Chapter 9 Thanks for the pancakes

Rory stared down sadly at the pro-con list that sat drawn out in front of her. She felt almost guilty for making them, yet there they sat. Scrolled in her perfect print across the top read two names. Dean and Jess. The lists themselves weren't the only thing making Rory feel guilty; the clear winner was what made her feel that way. Dean, all logic pointed towards him. He was everything a girl would want; loving, caring, respectful. Sadly, the fact Jess made her want to lose control canceled out most of Dean's pros and made for one guilty Rory. She felt like she was not only betraying her boyfriend of almost two years but her precious list as well. Could she really turn her back on her trusty decision making process after all their years together? Dropping her head to her desk in a harsh manner, she shoved the list into her desk. Rising slowly she made her way toward bed.

"Maybe when I wake up I'll find I was just trapped in some wacky Broadway nightmare."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Rory! Wake up! I slept badly and I need coffee!"

"Ugh. Willow? That you?" Rory grunted and rolled over.

"Sorry to disappoint, Tara, but it's just me, your Mom." Lorelai smirked.

"Oh, ok. If you want coffee go make some and then bring me a cup."

"But I want Luke's coffee! Get dressed." Lorelai smiled brightly and pulled Rory out of bed.

"No." Rory protested sleepily and tried to pull her sheets closer. Lorelai quickly yanked them away and pulled Rory out of bed.

"Uppy time!" Lorelai announced cheerfully and pulled clothes out of the closet for Rory.

"Evil woman."

"Heavenly child." Lorelai smiled and left the room for Rory to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later Rory emerged from her room and dropped down at the kitchen table.

"Ok! Hit up the bathroom and were off to Luke's." Lorelai beamed.

"No." Rory sighed, '**_there is no way I'm going anywhere where Mr. Pick and I can have a run in!'_**

"What?" Lorelai asked, shocked.

"I don't want to go to Luke's."

"Why? We love Luke's!"

"I'm just not in the mood." Rory lied.

"Not in the mood?" Lorelai responded, bewildered, "Not in the mood for the happy coffee?"

"There's happy coffee here."

"Yes, but there're no happy pancakes here!" Lorelai stressed.

"I'll make pancakes." Rory offered.

"And poison me? Your provider?"

"I just don't want to go to Luke's, ok?" Rory growled, starting to get annoyed.

"Did something happen?"

"What? No!" Rory blurted.

"So, you're not avoiding any smokers that constantly read and overuse the word 'huh'?" Lorelai pressed.

"No. Why would I be avoiding Jess?" Rory responded defensively.

"Rory, I'm not blind. I know something has been going on with you and Jess."

"You're wrong!" Rory roared at her mother's accusation.

"Rory, I'm not mad." Lorelai sighed, "I'm just concerned. I know that's why you don't want to go to Luke's and why you're fighting with Dean."

"Jess has nothing to do with me not wanting to go to Luke's, and Dean and I are fighting because of a misunderstanding!"

"Fine. If Jess isn't why you don't want to go to Luke's, what is the reason?" Lorelai argued, "Suddenly formulated a distaste for the flannelly clad?"

"You're just mad I didn't tell you why Dean and I are fighting."

"I'm mad that you're keeping things from me! You don't tell me anything anymore Rory."

"That's not true!" Rory lied, "You just think that because you want more to be going on than there is!" She knew she was lying but there was no way she could tell Lorelai when she could barely tell herself.

"Say what you want Rory. I know you're not telling me something." Lorelai growled. " Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go eat breakfast."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What do you want?" Jess grunted at the old lady he was waiting on.

"May I see a menu? Please," the women asked politely, even though she was taken aback by his rudeness.

"Will you be able to see to read it? Or will I need to read it to you?" he sneered at her.

"My word! I've never been treated...I demand to speak to your manager right this minute!"

"Fine." Jess sing-songed, "Uncle Luke! This old bat wants to complain about my mistreatment of her."

"Ah geez!" Luke sighed, "I'm sorry Ma'am."

"This boy has been nothing but rude to me since the moment he walked up to the table," the lady informed.

"Damn it! Jess." Luke swore, "Ah, sorry Ma'am."

"Oh, she had it coming." Jess glared.

"You've got to be kidding me. Are you seriously trying to justify insulting the elderly?" Luke grumbled, after giving the lady a free lunch and pulling Jess aside.

"Well she hit me with her cane and things just got out of hand."

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Luke glared.

"Well they say there's too much caffeine in my blood stream and a lack of real spice in my life."

"What are you talking about?" Luke demanded, completely lost.

"A Rush and a Push and the Land is Ours, Uncle Luke!" Jess smirked.

"What Land. A push? What?"

"Are we done here? I've got to get back to work or my boss is gonna get real cranky."

"No we are not done here! Why are you sulking..." Luke stopped talking suddenly as an angry man charged into the diner. He'd only ever met the man once but he knew him on sight.

"So, I guess we are done then." Jess noted, dryly, "Who's the guy?"

"Christopher Hayden." Luke sighed, locking eyes with the fuming man.

"As in Rory's dad?" Jess put together. **_'well at least it's not Rory, couldn't deal with watching her fawn over Bag Boy today. She just needs to wake up and realize how stupid she's being. If she'll ever. I should just forget all about her.'_**

****"The one and only." Chris's voice pulled Jess out of his thoughts.

"Huh." Jess nodded, "Hey look, I'm gonna go sit over there." He quickly made his way to an empty table close by so he could listen.

"Hello, Christopher."

"Luke."

"What brings you to Stars Hollow?"

"What brings me to Stars Hollow? What brings me to Stars Hollow?" Chris repeated, anger evident in his voice.

"That was the question." Luke replied sarcastically.

"I've taught you well, my young apprentice." Jess laughed acrossed the room, but stopped quickly as both men turned and glared. "Or, I can watch now, mock later."

"As I was saying," Chris began, " I'm here because some small town hick claimed I was a bad father."

"If the shoe fits..."

"Rory is my kid! I may not be the best father but I'm there when it's most important!"

"Oh really? I thought you were there when it was most convenient." Luke glared.

"You know what, Diner Boy. It wasn't bad enough that you insulted my parenting skills; I want to know where you get off calling Lorelai yours." Chris yelled, "Lorelai is mine."

"Buy me at the store Chris?" Lorelai announced her entrance, "Was I half off or did you splurge and pay full price?"

"Lorelai." The guys declared in unison.

"Hello. Morning Luke, honey. Chris." She sighed, sitting down at the counter, "Do you think you could get me some pancakes?"

"Of course, dear." Luke smirked, and went to make her pancakes.

"What are you doing here, Christopher?" Lorelai demanded, the second Luke walked away.

"There's something I have to tell you."

"I don't want to hear it, Chris."

"It's important, Lorelai."

"It won't change anything."

"Don't say that." Chris pleaded.

"Chris, you're engaged to a woman pregnant with your child! What could you possibly say to make it all better?" Lorelai questioned.

"I love you." Chris blurted. Lorelai stared at him for a minute and said nothing.

"Here you go, Lorelai." Luke announced, delivering her pancakes. He immediately knew something had just happened. Chris was sending him the death glare and Lorelai was making her way around the counter. "Are you ok Lor-" Luke was abruptly cut off by Lorelai smashing her lips to his. Shock didn't even describe the way he felt as she kissed him. He quickly got over whatever it was that he was feeling and kissed her back. Lorelai was taken aback by the intensity of the kiss and began to give in to it. Sadly, all good things come to an end and she slowly realized who she was kissing and why. She slowly withdrew from Luke and turned to face the gawking Christopher.

"I'm with Luke now. You're too late." Chris didn't respond, just quickly turned and high tailed it out of there. Luke and Lorelai slowly turned away from the departing Chris as applause broke out in the corner.

"Brilliant show! I laughed! I cried! I almost got physically ill after your little make out session!" Jess roared from his corner.

"Get back to work!" Luke growled, pointing at a young blonde girl who had just entered and sat down. She immediately began checking out Jess. Luke slowly turned back towards Lorelai as Jess just smirked and made his way towards the blonde.

"So...um..." Luke stumbled

"Thanks for the ...um...pancakes." Lorelai smiled awkwardly and walked out of the diner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory downed her fourth cup of coffee and slammed her cup on the table. **_'It's time to grow a backbone Gilmore!'_** she thought bitterly and ran to find her coat. Around her second cup, she made up her mind and by the time she was done with number four, she knew what she had to do. Rory walked determinedly down the streets of Stars Hollow, clutching her blessed pro-con lists in her hands. As she turned the corner to face her destination she stopped and stared at the scene in front of her. Jess stood leaning far too close to a slutty blonde girl. The girl was touching his arm and obviously chatting him up. Rory watched as the girl wrote down her number and slipped it into Jess's back pocket seductively. Jess just smirked. Rory suddenly felt very stupid. Turning from the diner with tears in her eyes, Rory began ripping up the beloved list. She tossed the shredded list into the trash can, along with her hopes of ever being "Jesse's Girl.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: I know you hate me even more now but hey, at least Luke and Lorelai snogged! Don't worry my friends, all will end well but angst will be all about for a few chappies. Again, sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reading! REVIEW, REVIEW, I LOVE REVIEWS! REVIEW!


	10. The Wise Billy Joel

A/N: I know I'm a horrible person for making you wait this long but here it is Chapter 10! Thanks to all the reviewers and anyone who's sticking to my story after a two months away! Also thanks to my amazing beta **kckgirl**! You can thank this chapter also to the writers/producers of Gilmore Girls for bringing Jess back! It gave me back my inspiration!

I love MILO!

**The Desert Fox** I love you for reviewing twice! You're so sweet! I totally love Modest Mouse btw

**Anofeelings** Buffy and Spike all the way! I'm a total Buffy addict, well actually I'm a Joss Whedon addict all love all his shows! Firefly is amazing!

**Elebridith** I was referring to Jack and Jill in Chapter 8, I needed a title and it's all I could think of. Weak reference, I'm ashamed. lol

DISCLAIMER I own nothing, exspecially the show scrubs which I stole from in this chapter...:)

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 10 The Wise Billy Joel

'**_She wants me bad'_** Jess thought as he tried to painlessly take the order of the blonde in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked as apathetically as he could muster. He eyed her cautiously. She was pretty in a normal way, blonde and well endowed in the chest area, exactly Jess's type. A few months ago he would have instantly begun chatting her up, but now he had Rory, well, at least the idea of Rory. **_'It isn't like she's gonna pick you anyways...'_**

"You don't happen to have any recommendations do you, diner boy?" the girl slurred in what he assumed she believed was a sexy voice.

"Can't go wrong with a hamburger."

"You know, you're probably right." the girl smiled sweetly, "My name's Shane by the way, and I've seen you around school."

"Well I do attend now and again." Jess smirked

"You gonna tell me your name?" Shane asked leaning closer to him. That's when he noticed her, Rory stood horror struck staring in the window. _**'I'll give her a little taste of her own medicine'** _He leaned in closer to the blonde.

"Well, where's the mystery in that?" he drawled seductively. Shane reached out and touched his arm.

"Alright lover boy, give me a call." She smiled and placed her hand in his back pocket, slipping him her number and a more than friendly pat. "Later, Jess."

This may have been a surprising turn of events if he hadn't watched Rory run away looking crushed. He suddenly felt bad. **_'This girls turning me soft.'_** Jess waited until Shane was gone before he decided to venture out to look for Rory.

"I'm going out!" he called to Luke.

"Take the garbage!" Luke called back.

"Yes'm, Miss Daisy." Jess gathered the trash and made way to throw it away but something caught his eye as he went to complete his task. A list, a pro-con list, with his name on it. He quickly abandoned the trash and went about gathering the pieces of the list. As he read one thing became clear. Dean won. He was so outweighed by cons it was outrageous. He felt bad and here she was coming to tell him she picked Dean. He tore the list even more and walked away. "I'm through with Rory Gilmore."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'**_I Kissed Luke'_**the thought ran repeatedly through Lorelai's mind. She couldn't believe it. _**'That's it Lorelai! stop getting so worked up! It was simple, a to prove the point friendly kiss! Nothing more! It just felt a tad overly friendly because you were in character'** _Lorelai groaned and rolled out of bed and trudged her way downstairs, where she found her equally gloomy daughter eating a pop tart.

"Morning."

"Mother."

"So you've had breakfast then?" Lorelai ventured.

"Yes, you can go to Luke's alone if you insist upon going." Rory glared.

"No." Lorelai stated far too quickly.

"Why don't you want to go to Luke's?" Rory questioned.

"Who said I didn't" Lorelai countered.

"You just did."

"Who did?"

"You did?"

"You who?"

"Who do you think?" Rory snarled.

"The who on first." Lorelai smiled.

"Augh, whatever Mom."

" I figured with the gossip circle of this town you'd know."

"Figured wrong."

"Guess so," Lorelai smirked, "I'm going to go to work, I'll be home late don't wait up." And then she left, leaving a gawking Rory behind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory watched her mother leave the kitchen. She hated fighting with her but she was just not ready to talk about Jess**. '_There's nothing to talk about now, he's moved on. You toyed with him too long.'_**she sighed and went to go get ready for the day. As Rory made her way outside she knew exactly what she needed to do. Find Dean. Fix it. Simple plan, hard to complete. She ran all over town in hunt for him. She finally found him in the back of Doose's Market stocking the light bulb display.

"You know you're a lot like Waldo."

"Well I didn't really want to be found."

"I wanna talk." Rory replied timidly.

"I vant to be alone." Dean glared, quoting Garbo.

"Please, Dean."

"Fine, what do you have to say?"

"I...Love you." Rory blurted.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course." **_'I think, maybe...'_**

"Do you have feelings for Jess?" he sighed standing up to face her.

"Not like I have feelings for you." Rory dodged.

"Do you want to be with him?"

"No." **_'He has Malibu Barbie to keep him company now'_**

"Promise me you'll stay away from him."

"What?"

"Promise me, Rory."

"I promise." Rory sighed.

"It's for the best Ror. He's a bad influence." Dean smiled.

"Yeah," Rory mumbled, "Are we ok now?"

"Yeah, we're ok." Dean beamed.

"Well I'll let you get back to work..." Rory trailed off.

"Movie later?"

"Of course." Rory slowly walked out of the market. _'**It was the right choice.'**_

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Lorelai!" a very high pitched voice shrieked with glee as Lorelai walked into the inn.

"Hey, Sook." Lorelai replied, put off by the excited greeting.

"Is it true?" Sookie yelped.

"Is what true?"

"Tell me it's true!" Sookie giggled, "Oh I can just see it! Little flannel clad babies with dark hair and blue eyes! Fishing with daddy, shopping with Mommy!"

"Oh Sookie, you're joking right." Lorelai cried.

"Oh don't tell me you didn't see this coming! For years everyone's been waiting for you Luke to wake up! You know you're just like Tony and Angela on Who's the Boss!"

"Sookie, nothing is happening between me and Luke!" Lorelai sighed.

"So it's not true then?" Sookie pouted.

"No, it's not true."

"You guys really didn't kiss?"

"Well," Lorelai cringed.

"Oh, my God! I knew it! I'm so happy! I know exactly what dress I want to wear to your wedding!"

"Whoa, slow down, Sook!" Lorelai exclaimed alarmed, "It was to stop Chris from being all me Tarzan, you Jane."

"Chris was there?" Sookie asked shocked.

"Yep."

"So you kissed Luke?"

"Yep."

"How was it?"

"Nice." Lorelai smiled.

"Just nice?" Sookie frowned.

"More than nice."

"How much more?"

"Johnny Depp in eyeliner nice." Lorelai smirked.

"Shiver me timbers!" Sookie exclaimed, "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know." Lorelai whined.

"Have you talked to him?"

"No."

"Planning to?"

"No."

"Lorelai."

"Sookie." Lorelai mocked her stern friend.

"Do you have feelings for Luke?"

"Um...do you have any coffee?" Lorelai abruptly changed the subject.

"I take back what I said about you being like Tony and Angela."

"Really?"

"Yeah you're way more Mal and Inara."

"Well she does dress nice." Lorelai smirked.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So..."

"What?" Jess growled at his uncle who had just sat down across from him at the table.

"Must you always be so grumpy?" Luke sighed.

"I'm trying to eat."

"You can talk and eat at the same time."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to." Jess glared, and continued eating.

"What's wrong with you, now?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You're all grumpy. Girl problems?"

"Ah Jeez, ever think maybe you just annoy me?"

"Huh, never crossed my mind." Luke smirked, as Jess went back to eating. Luke just sat nervously tapping the table watching him eat.

"Do you have a problem?" Jess growled.

"No, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. You've only been watching me eat for 15 minutes now. Counting my chews making sure it goes down right? I mean it's fine to be concerned for my health but come on, Uncle Luke, it's time to get a hobby."

"Ah jeez, you're such a little punk."

"Leave me alone."

"It's my table!" Luke argued.

"Fine. I'll leave." Jess snarled, gathering his food.

"Wait."

"What now!"

"Well...um..."

"Oh, my God." Jess sighed, sitting down.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"This is about Lorelai isn't it?"

"Luke and Lorelai sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage..."

"Shut your hole or I'm going to set fire to all of your books." Luke warned.

"Then I'd torch all your flannel and the star trek DVDs you think I don't know about." Jess smirked.

"How did you find them!"

"I'll never tell!" Jess sing-songed.

"Tell a soul and I'll kill you."

"I'm telling Lorelai."

"You wouldn't." Luke glared.

"I would."

"She kissed me."

"And you're singing in the rain about it?"

"No...It didn't mean...well anything." Luke sighed.

"Or did it?" Jess taunted.

"Do you think it did?"

"I don't know, I just asked you."

"Smartass."

"Trekkie."

"Why am I talking to you again?" Luke glared.

"My natural charm."

"Oh connivance, that's right."

"You want my advice or not?"

"Fine." Luke stated, as Jess smirked and jumped up and began rummaging through his CDs. "What are you doing?"

"Patience is a virtue, Uncle Luke."

"Ah Jeez, just hurry up."

"Ah ha! Here it is, my friend!" Jess exclaimed and popped a CD in the player.

"I'm dying with anticipation." Luke deadpanned.

"It's time for you to take advice from a wiser man." Jess smiled and turned on the CD player.

_"Tell her about it  
Tell her everything you feel  
Give her every reason to accept  
That you're for real"_

"You're kidding me."

"Never."

"Billy Joel?"

"Is god like."

"I'm done. You're useless." Luke glared.

"Listen to the words dear Uncle, Billy knows all!"

"I'm leaving." He growled and walked out.

"I guess it's dinner for two, Mr. Joel." Jess smiled and went back to eating.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory paced outside of Doose's Market later that evening waiting for Dean to finish working.

"Hey babe." Dean smiled, walking out of the market and throwing a possessive arm over Rory's shoulder. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yeah." Rory smiled.

"Rory, before we go out there's something I want you to do for me." Dean informed suddenly.

"What?" Rory asked bewildered.

"I want you to tell Jess that you're going to stay away from him."

"What?"

"You want to be with me right?"

"Yes, but..."

"I need to know you mean it Rory." Dean pleaded.

"Alright, I'll do it." Rory agreed quietly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory slowly walked into the diner and made her way towards the dark haired boy sitting at the counter.

"Hi." she stated, and he nodded, "We need to talk."

"Talk then." Jess grunted back.

"I picked."

"I know."

"I promised I'd stay away from you." Rory stated, quietly.

"Then go." He glared, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Jess, I..." Rory pleaded.

"Don't even, Rory. You picked him. Now get the hell away from me." Jess yelled and slammed his rag down and headed up the stairs leaving a tearing Rory alone in the diner.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Upstairs Jess picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hey, Shane. It's Jess..."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Now where would a season three Literati fan fiction be with out Shane? lol I know I'm horrible but I love angst what can I say. So thanks for reading! Please! Please! PLEASE! Review! I love reviews! Thanks again to everyone that did review, you're all my heroes!


	11. Pirate Beats

A/N: Hi boys and girls! I know you think I'm an evil wench who should have updated months ago but alas I have a good reason other then my usual………….I suck I'm lazy………….My computer was Dead! D E A D! Dead. So be angry not my friends because here it is in all its glory! Thank you so much for reviewing and staying with this tale for so long! Special Thanks to my Beta **Kckgirl**! You're my hero! I love my reviewers! I've also decided to go back and fix a few older chapters so just so you know nothing new was added. Just grammar fixing!

**A Lenny Bruce Rutine**: I swear on my Buffy Box DVD set that I will finish this story and never abandon it. Now take a deep breath lol Your review made me want to write plus it made me giggle a whole lot.

**Draco Malfoy is the sex**: First I could not agree more with your name lol I heart Draco. I unfortunately plan to slowly torture Jess and Rory for several more chapters. Its no fun if I just made them together right away. lol (evil laugh)

**CMDragonia**: I throw in another Firefly reference for you. Long live the brown coats (relieves what a nerd I am and hides head in shame. Lol)

DISCLAIMER: I own not a thing…..

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 11 Pirate Beats

Weeks had passed since the decision had been made and the kiss had been had and Lorelai and Rory slowly made their way back to Luke's Diner. Luke and Lorelai's banter, though filled with awkward moments, still existed; in fact, the only really change was Jess's attitude towards Rory. Oh and the blonde super glued to his face.

"Top of the morning to you matey." Lorelai croaked at Luke as she and Rory entered the diner.

"Excuse me?"

"Me and me faithful parrot would like to partake in a cup of your finest black gold!"

"Did you just refer to me as your faithful parrot?" Rory asked, bewildered.

"Um….no…" Lorelai grinned back at her daughter. They had been getting along much better now that it appeared that she and Jess had a falling out.

"Two coffees?" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Ah-Ha! Pirate talk always works!" Lorelai cheered.

"No, being insane always works." Luke scuffed.

"Potato, Po-tah-to, my friend." Lorelai grinned, as she and Rory commandeered a table.

"Here." Jess grunted, as he set two coffee cups down in front of them and began to fill them.

"You sure are charming." Lorelai glared.

"It's a gift."

"Is there normally a blow doll attached to you so you can't work?" Rory spat at him.

"Her name's Shane." Jess glared back.

"Huh, would have guessed Barbie." Rory smirked.

"Really? I would have gone with Candy." Lorelai cut in. She was not enjoying the jealous exchange at all. "How about we order now."

"If you feel the need." Jess sighed.

"Well why else would we be here?" Rory tooted.

"I can think of a few things." Jess smirked and arched an eyebrow. "Get over yourself."

"Can we have Luke take our order?" Lorelai interjected again.

"Nope. What do you want?"

"We'll have two burgers minus anything healthy like vegetables, four orders of cheese fries, oh and a pie!" Lorelai ordered.

"And onion rings!" Rory exclaimed.

"How could I have forgotten? Maybe I'm ill!" Lorelai whined and turned as the bell jingled and the aforementioned blonde walked through the door directly to Jess.

"Hey baby," she smiled and pulled Jess into a strictly PG-13 kiss. After finally coming up for air she glanced over at the horror struck Gilmore Girls, "Oh, sorry, you're working."

"Yeah; meet you upstairs." He smiled and smacked her ass as she walked away, "That all?"

"Augh, suddenly not so hungry." Lorelai snarled, Rory just looked anywhere but at Jess.

"Well, I can cancel your order then." Jess sighed. The doe eyed girl was making him feel guilty.

"No, we'll eat." Rory mumbled.

"Ok, it will be right up." Jess nodded and walked away.

"You alright Ror?" Lorelai asked, concerned.

"Yeah, just nauseous."

"Well I think I'll be joining you on that sick train this evening." Lorelai sighed, "cough, sneeze, cough."

"You are not sick, well, maybe mentally" Rory mocked.

"I'm offended! Aren't you offended Bob? Why yes I am too! How about you Betty? Why I think…." Lorelai ranted.

"I get it Mom, you have inner voices. STOP!" Rory cut her off.

"She claims to understand Bob but me and Betty think she's lying."

"Talking to yourself will not make it so you don't have to go to Friday night dinner."

"Mean."

"You're like this every week."

"Until they die or I die…can the devil die?"

"You're going to feel bad when they actually die."

"Sure but I'll be free. FREE AT LAST!" Lorelai beamed.

"Here's your food." Luke grunted, setting down all the plates, "You're going to die because of these foods."

"It will be your fault though." Rory smiled, digging into her onion rings.

"How so?"

"Hand that feeds." Lorelai sighed, shaking her head, "Our lives are in your hands and you just throw them away."

"Fine. Salads for you both." Luke smirked and began taking the food away.

"NO! I mean it's her fault!" Rory exclaimed, pointing at her mother, "Bad mommy killing me so."

"Oh I see where your loyalties lie." Lorelai glared.

"With my hamburger."

"Look Luke, my little girl's all grown up!" Lorelai exclaimed with mock joy.

"You are both lunatics." Luke sighed, placed the food down and walked away.

" So, talk to him about snogging yet?"

"Hey, pass the onion rings!"

"You know you'll have to eventually."

"Onion rings!" Lorelai demanded.

"Avoidance is not a virtue."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Have you seen my B-52 shirt?" Rory called into the living room.

"My room, why?" Lorelai called back from her position on the couch, "Oh. Gonna wear it to dinner tonight?"

"Lane wants to borrow it."

"After you wear it to dinner tonight!"

"Ha, ha," Rory sighed, running down the stairs shirt in hand, "I'm heading to the book store, then to drop off the shirt at Lane's. Ok?"

"Alright, don't make it back in time for dinner!"

"Want to go alone?" Rory smirked.

"No, can't go without you!" Lorelai beamed, "Don't want to disappoint my mother."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Rory wandered aimlessly around the bookstore. She made her way towards the poetry section. She was in the mood for the beats. Her copy of On the Road seemed to have disappeared and she was craving a good Kerouac fix. She slowly scanned the titles until she found her newest victim and pulled it off the shelf.

"If you're done miss, could you please move aside." an annoyed voice rang out behind her.

"Jess!" Rory yelped, "I mean, yeah, sorry"

"You're not moving." Jess rolled his eyes.

"Well, with that attitude I may stand here all day." Rory glared, standing in his way defiantly.

"Don't play with fire Rory."

"Darn, I always wanted to be a fire eater too."

"Does your boyfriend know you're here?"

"No, I don't check in, Jess."

"Oh, that's right. You just let him pick your friends." Jess snarled.

"It's not that simple!" Rory yelled.

"Keep it down, don't want to attract attention to ourselves!" Jess mocked, "I mean, Miss Patty could hear and think something was going on between us!"

"Shut up." Rory mumbled.

"What, no witty comeback?"

"Well, I got what I came for. I'll get out of your way now." Rory glared, and tried to push him aside.

"You already have that book." Jess pointed, refusing to let her pass.

"I lost it."

"Huh, thought I gave it back." Jess sighed, moving to let her pass.

"You stole my book!" Rory growled, outraged moving in front of him again.

"Borrowed."

"I want it back! Now!"

"Well, let me use my force powers to call it to me right now."

"Augh! You probably scribbled all over it!"

"You used to like my notes." Jess offered.

"Oh yeah! I loved it when you stole my things and kept them for weeks at a time!" Rory glared, "Brought real joy, oh wait, it just brought me duplicates!"

"Mad you can't lend them to Bean Pole?"

"What?"

"Not that he'd be able to comprehend them, but he'd see the notes in the margin." Jess snarled and stage whispered, "Then he'd know!"

"That makes no sense, even for you." Rory scuffed.

"Everyone knows notes in the margin lead to sex, Rory. Where are your street smarts?"

"You are twisted."

"You're whipped." Jess countered.

"Excuse me!" Rory yelled.

"Well he says jump and you leap in the air. I'd call that whipped."

"I'd sure like to pistol whip you!" Rory smirked.

"Nerve?"

"You wish."

"When you wake up and realize you made the wrong choice, you'll wish I cared." Jess glared, harshly.

"Think highly of yourself, don't ya?" Rory replied, coldly.

"Only bothers you because you know I'm right."

"Oh please, you just want what you can't have." Rory smirked, triumphantly, which quickly turned to fear as Jess pinned her to a bookcase. "What? What…..are you doing?" Jess didn't reply, he just leaned in closer. She knew what was coming she knew she should stop him, but her eyes slide closed and she pulled him closer. Then, to her surprise, nothing happened.

"Open your eyes Rory." Jess sighed, placing his forehead onto hers, "There's one thing you need to understand about all this."

"What's that?" Rory asked, softly looking into his eyes.

"It's never been about what I can't have, it's about what WE could have." Jess smiled, weakly, taking On The Road and placing it back on the shelf and, with a kiss to Rory's forehead, he walked out of the store.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ring, Ring!" the phone rang out across the Gilmore's living room.

"Oh, oh, I'm coming!" Lorelai cried out and began hunting for the phone, "Don't hang up!" she yelled, finally locating it in the microwave she answered, "Hello!"

"Do you always take so long to answer your phone?"

"Hi, Mom." Lorelai sighed, wishing she'd screen her calls more often, "I couldn't find the phone."

"Well, where was it that I took you a total of six rings to answer it?" Emily snarled.

"The microwave."

"Why on earth would it be in there?"

"Tanning?"

"Oh, Lorelai, please, if you kept your house clean…."

"Is there any particular reason you called?" Lorelai cut her off.

"Well yes, but can't I ever just call to talk?" Emily asked, annoyed.

"No."

"Being at home alone can be very lonely sometimes Lorelai."

"You have maids."

"That hardly counts."

"They're people too, mother!"

"Well of course, but…"

"But what?"

"Must you always be so difficult?" Emily cried, exasperated.

"Yes!" Lorelai smiled, "Now, why did you call?"

"I called to invite Rory's boyfriend, Doug…."

"Dean" Lorelai corrected.

"Well, I knew it was something common." Emily sighed, "Anyway, I called to have Rory invite him to dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"The last dinner didn't go as well as planned. So I thought it would be nice to try again."

"You're lying." Lorelai responded.

"Lorelai, please."

"Fine, I'll tell her but I've got my eye on you!"

"Thank you, 7 o'clock, don't be late." Emily replied.

"I'll do my best." Lorelai hung up, "She's up to something."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hello, Mrs. Kim, is Lane home?" Rory smiled politely at the older Koran women.

"Yes, but she is very busy. Why are you here?" Mrs. Kim demanded.

"Um, returning this book." Rory replied, pulling a large book from her bag.

"Ok, upstairs." Mrs. Kim replied, sternly.

"Thank you." Rory nodded, and headed up to Lane's room.

"Rory!" Lane exclaimed, jumping out of her closet, "Did you bring it?"

"Yes. Now, will you tell me why you needed it already?"

"I guess," Lane smiled, grabbing the book and pulling from it the concealed shirt, "I, Lane Kim, have a date!"

"Oh my God! Who is he?" Rory squealed, excitedly.

"Well, remember how I placed the band wanted ad in the paper?"

"Of course."

"He's one of the guys who replied!" Lane beamed.

"That's amazing! What's his name? What does he look like? Is he Korean?" Rory asked, rapidly.

"His names Dave, he's dreamy, and sadly not Korean."

"I'm so happy for you! How are you getting out?"

"Rory remember how you're my best friend?"

"I think I may recall."

"Can we tell my mom I was invited to Friday night dinner at your grandparents'?" Lane begged.

"Lane, I don't know."

"Please, Rory!"

"Fine, but if you get caught I had nothing to do with it."

"Ok, I understand the terms." Lane beamed, when suddenly Rebel Rebel began blasting out of Rory's cell phone.

"Hello?" Rory answered.

"Hi kid, Grandma called." Lorelai replied.

"Is dinner cancelled?"

"I wish."

"Well if wishes were horses we'd all be eating steak."

"You know that makes no sense, right?"

"I get it from you."

"She wants Dean to come to dinner tonight." Lorelai blurted.

"What? Why?" Rory responded, bewildered.

"You ask me as if I know."

"Well, I'll call Dean and ask."

"Thanks, Babe."

"You think she's up to something?"

"When isn't she?"

"Good point." Rory agreed, "Bye Mom."

"Bye kid."

"Well Lane, I've got to go invite Dean to dinner, so I'm gonna head out." Rory turned to Lane.

"Bye, Ror." Lane smiled, as her friend exited.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"Hey!" Rory replied, "What you doing tonight?"

"I've got to work 5 to close." He responded, distant, "Why?"

"Oh, your presence was requested at Friday night dinner. Are you ok?"

"Were you at the book store today?" Dean questioned, suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Rory replied, nervously.

"I saw you in there with Jess."

"I, uh…." Rory grasped for words, anything to explain away what he may have seen.

"You promised to stay away from him." Dean reminded, angrily.

"He walked in after me, we were just in the same aisle is all." Rory bent the truth.

"Miss Patty said she heard you arguing." he accused her.

"We argued about a book."

"I thought you weren't talking to him."

"He was rude, he's mean." Rory pleaded.

"I want to trust you Rory….." Dean trailed off.

"I haven't given you reason not to trust me!" '_that you know of!'_ Rory thought and responded, bitterly.

"I know, I guess I trust you, its just him I don't trust."

"It was nothing."

"Ok Rory, I've got to run, have fun at dinner." Dean concluded.

"Yeah." Rory hung up."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We could still turn around." Lorelai offered.

"Mom, were here." Rory pointed, at the driveway of her grandparents' house.

"Your point?"

"Suck it up, Mom." Rory sighed, as they made their way to the front door.

"It's your fault we're here." Lorelai glared at Rory.

"Mature Mom." Rory glared back.

"Truth hurts, baby." Lorelai beamed, as the door flew open.

"Girls!" Emily squealed, "Where's Dean?"

"Doug couldn't make it." Lorelai smirked.

"Well that's just unfortunate." Emily replied, bitterly.

"Yeah. Well, at least you have us." Lorelai noted.

"Yes of course." Emily nodded.

"White wine, please." Lorelai told her mother.

"I haven't asked you what you wanted to drink yet."

"I knew you were going to." Lorelai smiled.

"It's rude to assume Lorelai." Emily glared.

"It's rude not to offer refreshments mother."

"You are impossible, I swear Lorelai." Emily rolled her eyes, before getting Lorelai her wine, "Would you like a soda Rory?"

"Yes, thank you Grandma." Rory accepted her beverage, "Where is Grandpa tonight?"

"Oh he's on yet another business trip." Emily answered, annoyed.

"Diner is ready, Mrs. Gilmore." The maid announced.

"Thank you. Girls, if you are ready to eat." Emily frowned, and glanced at towards the doors.

"Mom, there's an extra place setting." Lorelai pointed out, as she entered the dining room.

"Well Dean was supposed to join us, remember?" Rory smiled, and quickly counted, "Wait. You're right. There's an extra. Are you expecting someone else Grandma?"

"Ding dong." The doorbell rang, before Emily could respond.

"Who's that, mother?" Lorelai asked suspicious.

"I haven't a clue." Emily smiled.

"Good evening Emily, Girls." an all-too-familiar male voice rang out.

"Christopher?" Emily cried out, in mock surprise.

"Why couldn't you just stay out of it Mom?" Lorelai sighed, glaring at her mother, "Leave, Chris."

"No Lorelai. I have to talk to you." Christopher stated.

"We've been over this! Leave. I can't do this right now." Lorelai yelled.

"I tried to tell you before, but you had to pretend to be with the horrid diner guy."

"Luke and I are together Chris and there's nothing you can do to change it. Believe it or not." Lorelai lied.

"Don't kid yourself Lorelai! I asked around your little town and got all the information I needed." Chris glared, "I can't believe you tried to hurt me like that."

"First, Rory, add Miss Patty to my hit list. Second, Christopher, where the hell do you get off lecturing me about hurting you? YOU HURT ME FIRST!"

"Mature, Lorelai. Eye for an Eye." Chris scowled, "The worst part is you won't even let me explain."

"What is there to say?" Lorelai cried, "Did you leave me to go back to Sherri?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"But it was Chris."

"Five minutes, it's all I want I can make this better, I swear!" he begged.

"Is Sherri still pregnant Chris?" Lorelai screamed, frustrated.

"NO."

"Then you can't make it….wait. What?" Lorelai stopped shocked, speechless.

"She had an abortion. She's not pregnant." Chris explained.

"I, what, when?" Lorelai stuttered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: There it is the long awaited chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed yourselves and I would promise a faster update, but most likely that would turn me into a liar so I won't do that. So thanks for reading. Please, please review. They are my bread and butter!


End file.
